


Tra le mani, un piccolo cuore

by Ilamatecuhtli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilamatecuhtli/pseuds/Ilamatecuhtli
Summary: Ukai e Takeda conoscono due tipi diversi di amore. Nonostante questo, si innamorano l'uno dell'altro.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 6
Collections: UkaTake Week 2021





	Tra le mani, un piccolo cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Questo lavoro partecipa all'ukatake week 2021!
> 
> Giorno 3: After a long time, finally a good sleep.

  
_I woke and crept like a cat on silent feet about my own house- to look at you while you were sleeping, your hair sprayed on the pillow, your eyes closed, your body safe and solitary, and my doors shut for your safety and comfort. I did this thinking I was intruding, yet wanting to see the most beautiful thing that has ever been in my house._  
_(Mary Oliver, I woke)_  
  
  
  
**i. settembre, cadono le prime foglie**  
  
  
Ittetsu e Ukai-kun si sono incontrati quando avevano rispettivamente ventisei e ventinove anni, e Ittetsu non è che abbia mai avuto tanti amici, quindi è stato- è stato bello, incontrare qualcuno come Ukai-kun e farci amicizia. Perché Ukai-kun è una persona paziente e gentile, anche se il suo carattere è quello di un vecchietto. A dire il vero, non direbbe neanche che quello è un difetto, perché è una parte divertente di Ukai-kun. Quindi non solo è paziente e gentile, ma anche divertente, no?  
  
Ittetsu non ha mai avuto tanti amici, ne ha avuti in tutta la vita tre, due alle elementari, amicizie finite una volta passato alle medie, e una al liceo, ossia Ono, e almeno l’amicizia con lei è rimasta intatta negli anni. Certo, è cambiata sotto diversi punti di vista, ma Ittetsu sa che Ono ci sarebbe sempre per lui, come lui ci sarebbe sempre per lei.  
  
È diventato amico di Ukai-kun in- saranno stati nove mesi. Crede siano stati nove mesi, sì, o forse prima, non ne è del tutto sicuro.  
  
Ittetsu e Ukai-kun sono diventati amici quando Ittetsu aveva trent’anni appena compiuti e Ukai-kun ventisei e ventisette da compiere.  
  
Dopo questo-  
  
Ukai-kun è un buon amico, lo è stato sin dall’inizio, e Ittetsu ha iniziato a notare la sua dedizione a ciò che ama, la sua cura per le persone, per ciò che gli è a cuore e per se stesso, ne è rimasto quasi del tutto affascinato, a dire il vero.  
  
Ittetsu sa prendersi cura degli altri, questo è ovvio, ci mette tutto se stesso, per farlo, perché le altre persone lo meritano e ne hanno anche bisogno, e lui vuole prendersi cura degli altri, se questo li renderà felici, ma- forse questa volontà viene dal fatto che non sappia farlo con se stesso.  
  
Ukai-kun si prende cura di se stesso e degli altri.  
  
Ittetsu non sa prendersi cura di se stesso. Ammira il modo in Ukai-kun sappia farlo.  
  
Quindi sì, Ittetsu aveva trentun’anni e Ukai-kun ventotto, quando Ittetsu si è innamorato di lui. E lo ha capito- non sa davvero come.  
  
Lo ha solo capito.  
  
Un giorno era tornato a casa e aveva pensato: “Sarebbe bello se Ukai-kun fosse qui con me” e una lampadina nella sua testa si era accesa e aveva capito.  
  
Forse Ittetsu non è bravo a capire i proprio sentimenti, forse avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima.  
  
Essere innamorato di Ukai-kun, comunque, era davvero facile, era così facile che Ittetsu lo faceva senza problemi. C’erano piccole cose delle sue giornate che glielo ricordavano, cose che anche solo vedendole gli facevano pensare “Oh, questo dovrebbe vederlo Ukai-kun.”  
  
Per quanto fosse facile, però, Ittetsu aveva deciso che non avrebbe cambiato niente, lo aveva deciso perché dovevano mantenere le cose professionali e il suo egoismo non poteva strappare Ukai-kun dalla squadra. Ittetsu non è così egoista. Aveva davvero deciso di non dire nulla, ma forse in fondo non era serio, sulla cosa, perché era finito per dirlo a Ono e lei aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e gli aveva detto: “Stai scappando” e Ittetsu le aveva detto che no, non era così, e avevano finito per litigare e poi-  
  
Un giorno Ukai-kun era arrivato in palestra in anticipo e anche Ittetsu era lì prima del solito e si erano seduti sugli scalini della palestra e Ukai-kun gli aveva detto: “Mi sono innamorato di te” e lo aveva detto senza balbettare neanche un attimo e Ittetsu aveva annuito e detto: “E io di te.”  
  
E Ittetsu aveva trentadue anni e Ukai-kun ne aveva ventinove, quando sono diventati una coppia.  
  
Ittetsu sbadiglia, porta gli occhiali in su, tra i capelli, e sa che questo li sporcherà, ma onestamente non sa proprio come la cosa possa anche solo risultargli importante.  
  
A suo padre piaceva dire che Ittetsu era un egoista, gli piaceva dirlo in ogni momento in cui poteva, davvero. Era affascinante quante volte lo potesse dire, poi, perché non faceva davvero che ripeterglielo, e Ittetsu forse un po’ ci ha creduto, forse no, neanche questo ha importanza, non a quest’ora della notte.  
  
Comunque, gli piaceva dirgli che era egoista e poi dargli anche una definizione di egoista e poi ripeteva: “Sei un egoista, Ittetsu.”  
  
Forse Ittetsu un po’ lo è, forse lo è perché ha fatto alcune scelte che- E forse non c’è nulla di male nell’essere egoista, no? Almeno un po’, quello che basta per stare bene.  
  
Ono non sopporta suo padre, non lo sopportava quando andavano al liceo, non lo sopporta neanche adesso. Una volta, avranno avuto sedici anni, Ittetsu aveva avuto un brutto litigio con i suoi genitori, e suo padre gli aveva proibito di uscire o di cercare di contattare i suoi amici, perché era in punizione, tecnicamente, e ricorda che dopo neanche due ore senza riuscire a contattarlo, Ono si era presentata davanti la porta di casa sua e aveva fatto un vero casino, iniziando a urlare contro suo padre in un modo che Ittetsu non aveva mai visto fare. Era finita nei guai, poi ovviamente, ed era stata anche lei messa in punizione dai suoi genitori.  
  
Ono si era fatta trascinare via dalla casa, non aveva avuto alcun intenzione di muoversi, e così Ittetsu aveva cercato di aiutarla e gli avevano solo aumentato i giorni di punizione.  
  
Ono era stata schiaffeggiata da sua madre, aveva il segno di una mano nella guancia sinistra, mentre Ittetsu era stato schiaffeggiato da suo padre, aveva il segno dello schiaffo sulla guancia destra.  
  
Ono ha sempre odiato i genitori di Ittetsu e Ittetsu ha sempre odiato i genitori di Ono.  
  
Deve star dormendo, però, al momento, e Ittetsu davvero non vuole disturbarla.  
  
Ittetsu non è bravo ad essere sveglio, di notte. Non gli piace affatto, rimanere sveglio più di quello che dovrebbe, ma lo fa spesso.  
  
Questo invece deve averlo preso da sua madre, dopotutto. Sembrava non dormire mai, lei, si muoveva da una stanza all’altra, ogni notte. Ittetsu non si è mai alzato a dirle nulla, sulla cosa, ha sempre cercato di addormentarsi il più presto possibile.  
  
Crescere deve averlo reso più simile a lei di quello che pensava.  
  
Sbadiglia, stropiccia gli occhi.  
  
Gli scoppia la testa, non riesce a dormire, per questo. Vorrebbe sapere perché sempre verso quest’ora, perché sempre di notte, deve venire il mal di testa.  
  
C’è un livello di crudeltà, in questo, nell’avere un mal di testa quando- quando sua madre li aveva. Le venivano sempre i mal di testa, di notte, e poi-  
  
Ittetsu non ha davvero un buon rapporto con i suoi genitori, ma crede che questo sia chiaro, e ricorda sua madre che vagava per la casa, di notte, senza che nessuno la raggiungesse mai, con sotto il rumore di suo padre che russava, e ricorda che non si è mai alzato a controllare che lei stesse bene, come ricorda che neanche suo padre lo ha mai fatto.  
  
Sospira, guarda fuori dalla finestra un attimo, un lampione sfarfalla.  
  
Ittetsu non ha un buon rapporto con la notte.  
  
Sente una fitta di dolore alla testa.  
  
È un livello di crudeltà troppo alto, questo.  
  


* * *

  
A Keishin i cuori spezzati non fanno paura, se gliene facessero sarebbe stupido, sarebbe come avere paura di guidare o di camminare.  
  
Keishin ne ha avuto paura, come ha avuto paura di imparare a guidare, temeva di dimenticarsi sempre qualcosa e finire per ferire qualcuno. I cuori spezzati lo spaventavano, quando era un ragazzino, ma la verità è che non lo spaventano più da molto tempo.  
  
E questo, questa mancanza di paura, non viene dal fatto che non ne abbia mai avuto uno, perché ne ha avuti, ne ha avuti tanti, in modi diversi, non sempre romantici, ma comunque cuori spezzati.  
  
Quando ha incontrato Takeda-san, Keishin non aveva paura dei cuori spezzati, e crede sia stato per questo che si sia dato il permesso di innamorarsi di lui.  
  
Sua madre e suo padre sono sposati da una ventina di anni, si sono incontrati il secondo anno di liceo, trovandosi nella stessa classe, e si sono messi insieme lo stesso anno, per poi sposarsi ai loro diciannove anni. È una storia piuttosto corta, quella loro, e Keishin per un po’ aveva dubitato del loro amore, perché non poteva essere possibile che in così poco tempo avevano capito di amarsi e di essere fatti l’uno per l’altro. Ma loro si amano sul serio, si sono sempre amati.  
  
Keishin non ha trovato nessuno da amare in quel modo, al liceo, e non mentirà, dicendo che non gli importava, non mentirà dicendo che gli stava bene, perché non solo sapeva che era una cosa possibile per i suoi genitori, ma anche per i suoi due migliori amici, che si sono incontrati in primo liceo, per poi mettersi insieme al terzo e passare il resto della vita insieme. Keishin non è che non si sia mai innamorato, prima di Takeda-san, comunque, come ha già detto, ha avuto i suoi cuori spezzati, ma il fatto è che forse su questo è un po’ troppo pigro.  
  
È vero che alcune delle persone intorno a lui facevano vedere l’amore come qualcosa che veniva naturale, che arrivava facilmente, ma per Keishin non è mai stato così, e lui era troppo pigro, per fare una cosa simile, prendersi il tempo di innamorarsi.  
  
Si era preso una cotta per Uchizawa-san, al primo liceo, e non glielo aveva mai detto, perché tanto non ne valeva la pena, e comunque si trattava di una cotta, non di nient’altro, ma anche se fosse stato amore, non avrebbe detto niente. Non si è innamorato poi tante volte, non è mai stato davvero in una relazione.  
  
Innamorarsi- non sa bene come dirlo, ma per innamorarsi si deve conoscere qualcuno, lo si deve fare davvero, si deve diventare suo amico, e poi- Per innamorarsi ci vuole tempo e lavoro, e Keishin era troppo pigro per continuare, la maggior parte delle volte il solo innamorarsi era così stancante che dichiararsi sembrava davvero troppo. Da qui, tutti i suoi cuori spezzati. Keishin si è spezzato il cuore da solo tante volte.  
  
Quando ha incontrato Takeda-san, non aveva pensato neanche per un attimo di innamorarsi di lui, ma l’ha conosciuto, conosciuto davvero, e sono diventati amici e- ha iniziato ad innamorarsi e non si è voluto fermare e anche se innamorarsi lo aveva sempre considerato troppo, alla fine aveva deciso di dirlo e basta.  
  
Keishin sbadiglia, si gratta la testa. È probabilmente troppo presto per dare il buongiorno a Takeda-san. Keishin vorrebbe smetterla di svegliarsi così presto, ma non può, fa parte del lavoro. Deve andare ai campi, fra qualche minuto.  
  
Sente i suoi genitori russare dalla loro stanza, apre le finestre di casa, per cambiare aria, e dà da mangiare ad Haikyuu, che per ringraziarlo gli lecca una mano e poi inizia a mangiare.  
  
Mangia la colazione, poi si prepara ad uscire.  
  
La sua routine mattutina è fatta così, più o meno. Si sveglia, si lava, apre le finestra di casa, dà da mangiare ad Haikyuu, mangia, e se ne va a lavorare i campi. E non gli dispiace affatto, in realtà. Quelle ore della mattina che passa da solo, prima che Torono sia sveglia, gli piacciono, solo che- Di recente è arrivato a pensare-  
  
Era una mattina così, quando ha detto a Takeda-san che lo amava, aveva finito il lavoro nei campi piuttosto presto e così si era recato verso la scuola e lo aveva visto, Takeda-san se ne stava in piedi con un grande giubbotto, vicino gli scalini della palestra, e Keishin aveva pensato che sembrava davvero un bel momento, per farsi spezzare il cuore. Si erano seduti l’uno accanto all’altro e Keishin gli aveva detto che si era innamorato di lui e Takeda-san non aveva esitato un attimo a rispondergli.  
  
Keishin è davvero felice, così, ma deve ammettere che da allora le sue mattine gli sembrano stranamente vuote, come se mancasse qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno.  
  
Si mette una giacca, sbadiglia di nuovo. “Ti affido la casa, Haikyuu” dice, accarezzando la testa al suo cane, e poi esce di casa.  
  
La mattina fa davvero freddo, Keishin non sopporta tutto questo freddo.  
  
Strofina tra loro le mani, per riscaldarle e vorrebbe che fosse accettabile scrivere ora a Takeda-san, perché vorrebbe davvero augurargli un buongiorno ed essere il primo a farlo.  
  
Sua madre gli aveva sempre detto che avrebbe capito subito, quando avrebbe incontrato l’amore della sua vita, e forse una volta Keishin ci credeva, ma a ripensarci gli sembrano solo parole ingiuste.  
  
Amore della sua vita, amore della sua vita. Come può esistere una cosa simile? Al liceo ancora ci credeva, forse per questo ha questo tipo di atteggiamento, di fronte all’amore. L’amore della vita di qualcuno non può esistere in alcun modo. E a pensarci troppo perde di significato proprio come parola. Sua madre è stata fortunata a trovare suo padre, suo padre è stato fortunato a trovare sua madre, ma- Keishin nel loro amore non ci si rivede per niente.  
  
L’amore non dovrebbe essere come un lampo, non pensa, dovrebbe essere più come- qualcosa che scende lentamente, qualcosa come magari la neve, che scende piano piano. Se è troppo veloce, non si rimane incastrati?  
  
La verità è che Keishin si è innamorato di Takeda-san un anno dopo averlo incontrato, quindi non può di certo stare a criticare gli altri, e gli ci sono voluti due anni per metterlo in parole.  
  
Forse sua madre e suo padre lo hanno un po’ spaventato, con il loro amore, e forse Keishin- forse Keishin si è sentito alienato dal loro amore sin da quando era piccolo, forse il loro amore era semplicemente troppo.  
  
Apre lo sportello della macchina, i finestrini sono tutti appannati.  
  
Prima ancora che fosse Keishin a svegliarsi così presto, lo faceva suo padre, per andare a lavorare ai campi, e si svegliava solo esattamente come fa Keishin, perché era davvero troppo presto. Non si azzardava a dare neanche un piccolo bacio sulla fronte a sua madre, se ne andava e basta.  
  
Keishin l’amore dei suoi genitori non lo ha mai capito, se lui fosse stato sua madre, avrebbe voluto essere svegliato. Ma ad ognuno il suo, immagina.  
  
Si siede dentro la macchina, sbadiglia ancora, e guarda davanti a sé per un attimo.  
  
Accende il motore della macchina.  
  


* * *

  
C’è un passaggio strano, tra agosto e settembre, che Ittetsu non riesce proprio a togliersi dalla mente, perché- sono oltre la metà di settembre e sono appena entrati in autunno, ma sembrava di essere in autunno sin dalla fine di agosto.  
  
Le estati di Ittetsu di solito sono sempre molto vuote, da ragazzo le passava per lo più nella sua stanza, con Ono sdraiata per terra, ed entrambi a parlare morendo di caldo.  
  
Con vuote, non intende che fossero noiose, solo che non c’è mai stato molto di memorabile, nelle sue estati. Anche così, però, arrivato ad agosto c’era qualcosa che non andava bene, qualcosa che sembrava sbagliato.  
  
Agosto gli è sempre sembrato appartenere all’autunno, non all’estate. La maggior parte dei primi giorni di agosto, ha sempre piovuto, e anche l’ultimo giorno-  
  
Quest’anno, agosto ha avuto un primo giorno molto caldo, la cosa ha incuriosito Ittetsu, perché non gli era mai parso di vedere un primo di agosto così. Il primo di agosto di quest’anno, però, è stato caldo, il sole era alto e così le temperature.  
  
Ittetsu era ad un ritiro sportivo con il club, quel giorno, e ricorda di essersi svegliato con le finestre e le tende aperte della stanza in cui si trovavano lui e Ukai-kun, ma Ukai-kun non c’era.  
  
Lo aveva trovato a controllare che i ragazzi si stessero pulendo per bene e poi- poi lo aveva guardato e gli aveva dato il buongiorno e Ittetsu aveva solo risposto.  
  
Era stato uno strano giorno e Ittetsu aveva pensato- è stupido, ma Ittetsu aveva davvero pensato che Ukai-kun fosse l’unico motivo per cui tra tutti i primi di agosto che aveva vissuto, quello lì era stato soleggiato. Ukai-kun aveva fatto uscire il sole, in qualche modo, nella sua testa.  
  
Agosto è di suo un mese strano. Dopo quella giornata tanto calda, aveva iniziato a fare molto più freddo di quanto avesse mai fatto negli anni, come se fosse già arrivato l’autunno.  
  
E Ittetsu riconosce questo giorno, sempre- c’è questo giorno, tra il trenta e il trentuno d’agosto, in cui piove, ma è una pioggia diversa dalle altre. Con quella pioggia, se ne va l’estate.  
  
È un passaggio che Ittetsu non riesce davvero a togliersi dalla testa, lo ha sempre reso così stranamente triste.  
  
Quest’anno è successo il trenta di agosto, ha piovuto tutto il giorno, e Ittetsu ha sentito l’estate abbandonarli tutti.  
  
Il giorno dopo faceva anche più freddo, Ittetsu si era svegliato prestissimo per quello, e poi- Era andato verso la palestra.  
  
Quel freddo lo aveva portato da Ukai-kun.  
  
“Te ne vai di nuovo?” Ono sbuffa, fa una smorfia, si guarda intorno. “Mi lasci sola con questi qui?”  
  
Ittetsu si gratta il naso, alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ti farà bene socializzare un po’” le dice.  
  
Ono scuote la testa. “Non mi vuoi bene, non me ne hai mai voluto” ribatte. “Portami con te al tuo pseudo-appuntamento” gli dice, poi, si guarda di nuovo intorno, lanciando occhiate di disprezzo a tutti i professori nella sala docenti. “Non lasciarmi con questi qui” sussurra, avvicinandosi un po’ di più.  
  
Ittetsu a dire il vero è tentato di lasciarla qui e poi vedere cosa ne uscirà fuori, ma sa bene cosa ne uscirà fuori e ovviamente sarà che Ono si arrabbierà con lui e lo metterà nella lista dei controllori durante il bunkasai, e sarà molto poco carino. Allo stesso tempo, però- sta andando a pranzare con Ukai-kun e portarla con sé sarebbe strano.  
  
“Ma non hai altri amici?” gli chiede, allora bruscamente, e gli ci vogliono pochi secondi per pagare il prezzo di questa risposta, quando Ono lo colpisce in testa con un pugno, come se fosse Donkey Kong. “Ahia!” urla, alcuni degli altri professori alzano lo sguardo, infastiditi. “Non posso certo portarti con me senza il permesso di Ukai-kun” si giustifica.  
  
Ono alza gli occhi al cielo. “Come se quello lì abbia qualcosa da ridire” fa, prende la sua borsa e Ittetsu capisce che non si tratta neanche più di una domanda, ormai. “Se ha qualcosa da ridire, anzi, me lo può dire in faccia.”  
  
“Tu devi farti qualche amico in più” dice, di nuovo.  
  
Ono alza gli occhi al cielo, aspetta che escano fuori dalla sala docenti, per colpirlo dietro la testa. “Ho più amici di te” gli risponde, allora. “Il tuo Romeo dove ti starebbe aspettando?”  
  
Ittetsu si massaggia la testa, perché Ono gli ha fatto davvero male, che brutta- “Fuori dalla palestra” risponde, inizia a pensare ad un modo per vendicarsi del colpo che gli ha dato, perché, cavolo, gli ha davvero fatto male.  
  
“Fuori dalla palestra?” Ono fa una smorfia, scuote la testa. “Alla faccia del romanticismo” gli dice, sorridendo.  
  
Ono è sempre stata così, non c’è niente da fare. Le piace prenderlo in giro, perché, secondo lei, è piuttosto facile, farlo. Ma non lo fa mai con cattiveria, se supera un limite a Ittetsu basta dirglielo e lei smette.  
  
“Non abbiamo tempo per cose romantiche, abbiamo solo quarantacinque minuti” decide di rispondere, continua comunque a pensare a come vendicarsi per bene. “Magari se tu non fossi così fissata con il romanticismo e ti concentrassi più sulla relazione stessa, ora non saresti single” aggiunge, e questa volta tocca a lui sorridere.  
  
Ono lo guarda male un attimo, apre la bocca per rispondere, ma passa uno studente, che li saluta e prende a correre via. Ono segue la corsa dello studente per un attimo, poi torna a Ittetsu. “Mister ‘Non dirò nulla, mi basta averlo come amico’ vuole davvero darmi consigli sulle relazioni? Sul serio? Non farmi ridere.”  
  
Ittetsu alza gli occhi al cielo, apre la porta della scuola, entra tutto il freddo da fuori. “Ono” la chiama, piano, e lei si volta verso di lui, che, come ha appena deciso di fare, le dà uno schiaffo sulla fronte.  
  
“Ahia” si lamenta lei, accarezzandosi la fronte. “Takeda, non lo sai che la violenza dovrebbe essere l’ultima risorsa?”  
  
Ittetsu ride, uscendo dal corridoio, e quindi dall’edificio. Si guarda intorno, alla ricerca di Ukai-kun, che se ne sta seduto sulle scale, con lo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto, a guardare chissà che cosa.  
  
“Ukai-kun!” lo chiama, allora, per attirare la sua attenzione, e Ukai-kun abbassa lo sguardo, lo vede e gli sorride. “Scusa il ritardo, Ono mi ha infastidito fino a- beh-” La indica, dietro di lui, e Ukai-kun non cambia di molto la sua espressione, ma la sua postura, sedendosi il più composto possibile sugli scalini.  
  
Ittetsu vorrebbe quasi ridere.  
  
“Ciao” saluta Ono, alzando una mano. “Mi sono aggiunta qui perché Takeda è l’unico amico che ho a scuola e- cavolo, quella suonava proprio come una frase di uno studente, non pensate? Suonava molto-” Smette di parlare, Ittetsu la guarda un attimo, e vorrebbe ridere anche di questo, ma anche questa volta non lo fa.  
  
Ono è davvero la sua migliore amica.  
  
“Per me non c’è problema” risponde Ukai-kun, facendosi da parte sugli scalini.  
  
Ittetsu si siede sugli scalini con lui, fa un po’ freddo, avrebbe dovuto mettersi la giacca.  
  
Ono gli si siede accanto, e lei una giacca ce l’ha, Ittetsu proprio non capisce come questo sia possibile.  
  
Ukai-kun tira fuori il suo pranzo per primo ed aspetta che anche loro due lo facciano, per iniziare a mangiare.  
  
“Posso farvi una domanda?” fa Ono, spezzando il silenzio che si era venuto a creare e Ittetsu non capisce bene se sia perché lo trovava imbarazzante o solo perché è davvero molto curiosa. Non gli sembrava un silenzio imbarazzante.  
  
Ittetsu le fa cenno di assenso.  
  
“Perché non vi chiamate in modo meno formale?” chiede, inclinando la testa. “Cioè, state insieme, ma lo chiami esattamente come lo chiamavi prima, quindi- mi chiedevo perché.”  
  
Ittetsu si rigira una delle bacchette tra le dita, gli viene in mente sua madre che lo rimprovera e gli ricorda che non si gioca con le bacchette in quel modo, che è maleducazione. Fa una smorfia. Odia ricordare le loro voci.  
  
Si volta verso Ukai-kun, Ukai-kun lo stava già guardando, ha del riso attaccato al labbro e la bocca piena, non potrà parlare.  
  
“Forza dell’abitudine” risponde, allora. Aggrotta la fronte, non riesce davvero a capire cosa passi per la testa ad Ono, in quel momento. “Sei in imbarazzo perché ci stai facendo da terza incomoda?” chiede, direttamente, perché non gli piace affatto non capire le persone che ama, e Ono sputa un po’ del suo riso, si volta verso di lui come se fosse appena stata tradita.  
  
“No” risponde, con tono duro. “E anche se fosse, se me ne andassi dovrei pranzare con quegli idioti dei nostri colleghi. Non voglio farlo” si spiega.  
  
Ittetsu sorride, si volta verso Ukai-kun, che si sta passando una mano sulle labbra, ma il chicco di riso gli rimane sul labbro e forse Ittetsu dovrebbe-  
  
“Uhm” fa Ukai-kun, dopo aver ingoiato. “Io lo faccio continuamente con Shimada e Tattsun e- tu non sai chi siano, ma sono dei miei amici che stanno insieme, e stanno insieme dai tempi del liceo! E quindi-”  
  
Ukai-kun è a disagio, si accorge Ittetsu.  
  
“Comunque,” Ukai-kun scende di un gradino, per vedere in faccia entrambi, Ittetsu non può che apprezzare il fatto che nonostante sia così nervoso faccia uno sforzo per parlare con Ono e non rendere le cose imbarazzanti. “Takeda-san mi ha detto che vi conoscete anche voi dal liceo, quindi dovete essere molto vicini.”  
  
Ono inclina un po’ la testa, guarda Ittetsu con la coda dell’occhio, ed è un’occhiata che Ittetsu riconosce subito. Gli sta dando dell’imbarazzante, di sicuro. “Già, ama parlare di me, perché sono la sua unica amica.”  
  
Ukai-kun sorride, di nuovo, lui e Ittetsu tornano a guardarsi, per un attimo, uno solo. Torna a guardare Ono. “Mi sembra strano che Takeda-san non abbia più amici” afferma. “È molto- lui-”  
  
“Scusa se ti interrompo, ma il suo ragazzo non ha alcun diritto di difenderlo sotto questo punto di vista. Sei di parte” lo interrompe Ono, Ittetsu le dà un calcio, perché è davvero scortese interrompere qualcuno così. Lei si volta verso di lui e gli dà un pizzicotto sulla gamba, che fa davvero male.  
  
“Non ti ho dato un calcio forte, perché mi devi fare male?”  
  
“Perché hai avuto l’audacia di darmi un calcio” gli risponde lei, e alla fine non è vero che il loro rapporto è cambiato in qualche modo, da quando si sono incontrati.  
  
Ittetsu alza gli occhi al cielo, posa lo sguardo sul bento di Ukai-kun. “Quelli sono tagliati come se fossero polpi?” chiede, indicandoli.  
  
Ukai-kun sbatte le palpebre, abbassa lo sguardo. “Oh, sì” risponde, alzando un po’ il bento. “Ti piacciono?”  
  
“Sono carini” annuisce Ittetsu. “Te li sei fatti da solo?”  
  
“Sì, mia madre non mi prepara il bento dai tempi di scuola.”  
  
“A me mia madre non l’ha mai preparato” risponde Ittetsu, prima di riuscire a fermarsi, e Ono ride, forte, forse troppo.  
  
“Neanche la mia” si unisce, per rendere le cose meno tragiche.  
  
Ittetsu si sente stranamente sbilanciato, così.  
  
Ukai-kun risale sullo scalino in cui si trova Ittetsu, sta volta è più vicino. È caldo, Ittetsu lo sente. “Che hai nel tuo bento?” gli chiede, guardandolo, il chicco di riso gli rimane sul labbro.  
  
Ittetsu sorride. “Uhm- tamagoyaki, riso e pollo” risponde.  
  
Ukai-kun guarda il suo bento, si fa un po’ più avanti verso di lui, la sua vicinanza è rassicurante. Prende in mano le sue bacchette e passa dal suo a quello di Ittetsu i wurstel a forma di polpi che gli aveva indicato. “La prossima volta ne faccio di più, così possiamo dividerli per bene.”  
  
Ittetsu lo guarda per un attimo, Ukai-kun lo fa sentire- “C’è qualcosa che vuoi dal mio bento?” chiede, allora, vuole ricambiare questo gesto, gli sembra così premuroso, non può non ricambiarlo.  
  
“Un tamagoyaki” risponde Ukai-kun.  
  
Ittetsu muove le bacchette da un dito all’altro, sua madre continua a dirgli di smetterla da qualche parte nella sua testa. Prende un tamagoyaki con le bacchette, lo passa al bento di Ukai-kun.  
  
La pausa pranzo finisce alcuni minuti dopo.  
  
Si salutano.  
  
“Dovevi togliergli quel chicco di riso” gli dice Ono, appena sono abbastanza lontani.  
  
Ittetsu guarda Ukai-kun uscire dai cancelli della scuola, sospira. “Dovevi comportarti come una persona normale” le risponde.  
  
Ono inizia a protestare.  
  


* * *

  
Una delle cose che più lo aveva colpito, di Takeda-san, era la sua gentilezza. La sua gentilezza gli sembrava così genuina, ma anche così sottile, e Keishin non aveva potuto fare a meno di incuriosirsi.  
  
“L’avevi promesso, però” si lamenta Shimada, ad ogni sua parola si crea una nuvoletta che svanisce più in fretta di quando si è creata. “Eddai!” aggiunge, poi.  
  
Keishin è stato descritto dalle persone che conosce e ama in tanti modi, ma mai come gentile. E non è che lo sia, comunque, alla fine.  
  
Fa una smorfia, tira di poco la testa indietro, e non gli va, non gli va, non gli va davvero. Andare a bere adesso- Non gli va. “Domani mi devo svegliare presto” risponde, debolmente, Shimada scuote la testa.  
  
“E allora? Domani dobbiamo tutti svegliarci presto” ribatte, lo guarda un attimo, poi guarda Takeda-san, vicino a lui. “Sensei” lo chiama, unendo le mani, come pregandolo di aiutarlo.  
  
Takeda-san si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso, sorride. Le sue mani sono rosse a causa del freddo e la sua giacca sembra non avere tasche e Keishin- Tirando fuori le sue, di mani, le vede screpolate, anche queste a causa della stagione. Le sue mani non possono essere utili a Takeda-san.  
  
“Non lo so.” Takeda-san si gratta la testa, indeciso. “Non credo sia una brutta idea, ma Ukai-kun si sveglia sempre tanto presto e non vorrei che avesse poche ore di sonno, per questo.”  
  
Tattsun sospira, schiocca la lingua sul palato. “Solo un giro?” chiede, tende verso sinistra con il corpo, spostandosi dalla luce delle case e del lampione sopra di loro.  
  
Essere gentili non è facile e Keishin non è che si è arreso tempo fa, ma allo stesso tempo-  
  
Essere gentili è così difficile, ma a Takeda-san viene così naturale e Keishin invece fatica ogni volta per esserlo.  
  
“Sì, dai, solo un giro” si aggiunge Shimada. “Dai, i vecchietti ci guardano in modo strano se siamo solo noi due!”  
  
Sua madre gli diceva spesso che la gentilezza non lo avrebbe aiutato, nella vita, che essere gentili ostacola le persone, ma lei la gentilezza non la conosce come la conosce Keishin. Sua madre si è arresa con la gentilezza da prima della sua nascita e non l’ha mai capita e forse Keishin- forse neanche lui la capisce la gentilezza, forse non è neanche fatto per essere gentile, ma conosciuta la gentilezza di Takeda-san ha pensato che non fosse giusto, non provare ad esserlo.  
  
Keishin inclina la testa, per guardare Shimada e Tattsun, poi si volta verso Takeda-san, che fa la stessa cosa nello stesso momento.  
  
Takeda-san non si sta facendo convincere, lo si vede nel suo sguardo, e Keishin si sente sollevato al riconoscere la sua espressione e vederlo dalla sua parte, perché, davvero, non ha voglia di andare a bere, adesso.  
  
Takeda-san è così gentile con lui, ma Keishin fatica a ricambiare, la sua gentilezza è troppo forzata, è troppo non sua.  
  
Neanche suo padre conosceva la gentilezza come la conosce lui, perché per lui e per il nonno la gentilezza era debolezza. Loro non erano comunque mai stati forti, quindi questa cosa non l’ha mai davvero capita.  
  
“Posticipiamo per questo fine settimana?” suggerisce, allora, voltandosi di nuovo verso gli altri due. “Sabato sera?”  
  
La sua famiglia- non è che non li ami, non è che non siano parte importante della sua vita, non è che li odi, ma- Con loro è sempre stato così, c’è sempre stato Keishin _e poi_ loro, mai un loro che lo includesse.  
  
Keishin _e poi_ loro.  
  
Shimada considera la proposta per un attimo, poi fa una smorfia. “Troverai un modo per scaricarci anche sabato” gli risponde.  
  
I suoi genitori hanno sempre avuto un rapporto stretto. Non hanno amici, non davvero, solo delle conoscenze, persone a cui non vogliono davvero bene come si vuole bene ad un amico, e a volte sembra che non riescano ad amare altre persone, al di fuori di loro due.  
  
Sono sempre stati i suoi genitori e poi Keishin, mai tutti e tre.  
  
Il loro amore è qualcosa che consuma, qualcosa di limitato a loro, e nessun altro può entrarci e Keishin quel tipo di amore non l’ha mai voluto, non l’ha mai cercato e così è finito dall’altra parte, è finito lontano dai suoi genitori e dalla sua famiglia.  
  
Ci sarebbe finito comunque, però.  
  
“No, ve lo prometto.”  
  
Il loro amore non ammette intrusi e Keishin prima o poi sarebbe finito dall’altra parte comunque.  
  
Non dice che i suoi genitori non lo amino, non dice che non siano amorevoli con lui, che non lo siano stati, ma- non sente lo abbiano amato abbastanza.  
  
Ha sempre cercato gentilezza perché non la capiva, anche se i suoi genitori gli dicevano che non gli serviva, la cercava perché doveva pur esserci qualcosa che la rendeva così invitante.  
  
Keishin ha speso anni a cercare di essere gentile, perché voleva esserlo, e ha trovato nel sorriso di Takeda-san un tipo di gentilezza nuovo, che non aveva mai visto.  
  
“Avevi già promesso questa volta” dice Shimada. “Non ci vuoi più bene, ammettilo.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
Keishin si gratta la testa. A dire il vero sta per arrendersi, perciò si volta, a guardare Takeda-san, che ricambia di nuovo lo sguardo, e sembra decidere qualcosa in quello stesso momento.  
  
“Ragazzi-” inizia Keishin.  
  
“Se il problema è che non volete stare da soli posso farvi io compagnia” lo interrompe Takeda-san, scrollando le spalle. “Ukai-kun mi sembra esausto da giorni, è meglio se va a casa a dormire quando vuole, ma io posso-”  
  
“Okay, ci stiamo!” Tattsun si fa di nuovo in avanti, torna sotto la luce del lampione, Keishin aggrotta la fronte, voltandosi verso Takeda-san.  
  
“Takeda-san, non viziarli, loro-”  
  
Takeda-san alza una mano, per fermarlo. “Sto viziando te” risponde. “E comunque per me non è un problema andare a dormire un po’ più tardi del solito, so che per te lo è.”  
  
Detto questo, Shimada si fa avanti, prendendolo dalle spalle, e iniziando, in pratica a portarlo via.  
  
“Guarda che la prossima volta ti tocca comunque!” gli urla, prima di prendere ad allontanarsi tutti e tre.  
  
Takeda-san si volta e lo saluta con la mano, sorridendogli.  
  
Keishin risponde al saluto.  
  
Takeda-san è così gentile con lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**ii. ottobre, alberi spogli**  
  
  
Suo nonno si è sposato all’età di diciannove anni, e ha avuto suo padre quando ne aveva venti, con la sua migliore amica, la nonna di Keishin. Sono stati sposati per meno di dieci anni, prima di divorziare e non parlarsi per anni. Hanno ripreso a parlare- Keishin non lo sa bene, quando, ma lo hanno fatto.  
  
Suo nonno non è una persona felice e Keishin questo forse lo sa troppo bene. L’infelicità di suo nonno, sembra essere l’infelicità di tutti gli Ukai.  
  
Era un’altra cosa dalla quale Keishin ha disperatamente cercato di scappare. L’infelicità di suo nonno lui non la voleva. Anche se suo nonno sembrava cercare di imporlo a chiunque, anche se la sua infelicità la si poteva trovare negli occhi dei suoi tre figli.  
  
Forse c’è una ragione per cui sono sempre stati Keishin _e poi_ la sua famiglia, alla fine.  
  
Keishin non ha mai pensato, in nessun momento della sua vita, di voler essere come qualcuno della sua famiglia.  
  
Apre piano gli occhi, la prima cosa che vede è la sua sveglia, che gli indica l’orario e gli fa sapere che si è svegliato troppo presto, che può provare a tornare a dormire, per ancora almeno ora.  
  
Da piccolo Keishin passava tanto tempo con suo nonno, era l’unico familiare reperibile, gli zii erano sempre lontani, e la famiglia di sua madre- Suo nonno lo andava a prendere a scuola, poi stavano insieme tutto il pomeriggio, finché i suoi genitori non andavano a prenderlo.  
  
Quando ha iniziato ad aiutare nel negozio, non c’era più bisogno che suo nonno lo andasse a prendere e lo tenesse con sé, quindi lui semplicemente non lo aveva più fatto.  
  
E al liceo-  
  
Keishin aveva iniziato a giocare a pallavolo per suo nonno. Suo nonno glielo aveva insegnato e perché parlasse, con lui, perché gli prestasse attenzione, perché non lo lasciasse a disegnare stupidaggini con i colori per bambini, Keishin aveva iniziato a giocare a pallavolo.  
  
Questo non è mai davvero cambiato, a dire il vero.  
  
Al liceo ha fatto la stessa cosa, ma suo nonno semplicemente non era interessato.  
  
Keishin era invisibile, quando stava accanto a suo nonno. Anzi, tolto l’era. Keishin è invisibile quando è accanto a suo nonno.  
  
Si mette a sedere sul letto, sospira, come se dormire l’avesse stancato più di ogni altra cosa, e la sveglia continua a indicare quanto presto sia, ma Keishin non ha voglia di tornare a dormire, al momento.  
  
Si toglie le coperte di dosso. Fuori dalla finestra il sole non è ancora sorto, né lo farà per almeno altre due ore.  
  
Haikyuu dorme ai piedi del letto, Keishin allunga una mano per accarezzargli la pancia, Haikyuu si stiracchia di poco.  
  
Il fatto è che suo nonno-  
  
Keishin sa perché suo nonno è infelice. A dire il vero, crede di essere l’unico, oltre a sua nonna, a saperlo.  
  
Sin da quando era solo un ragazzo, suo nonno ha dovuto cedere tante cose, tra cui la sua stessa libertà. Keishin non sa bene come o perché, ma sa che ha dovuto farlo. E tra queste libertà-  
  
Keishin sa perché suo nonno è infelice. Lo sa anche sua nonna. Loro due sono gli unici a saperlo. Sua nonna lo sa perché era la migliore amica, di suo nonno. Keishin non avrebbe dovuto saperlo, invece, ma è venuto a saperlo perché, beh, lo aveva visto.  
  
Negli anni del liceo, ha visto suo nonno e ha visto il suo amore e ha capito parti di suo nonno che sa lui non avrebbe voluto fargli capire.  
  
Probabilmente è anche per questo che accanto suo nonno è sempre stato invisibile.  
  
Keishin non vuole essere come nessuno della sua famiglia.  
  
Si alza in piedi, la sua stanza è fredda, ma non ha dimenticato la finestra o qualcos’altro di aperto. La sua stanza è solo fredda.  
  
Apre lo shoji della sua stanza, la casa è silenziosa, sente dietro di sé Haikyuu scodinzolare, per attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
Sbadiglia.  
  
Ha tempo per fare diverse cose, ma prima di tutto deve pulirsi e poi mangiare.  
  
Sbadiglia di nuovo.  
  
Si chiede verso che ora Takeda si svegli, di solito, perché questo ancora non l’ha capito, nonostante si frequentino da quasi due mesi. Vorrebbe potergli scrivere qualcosa, una di queste mattine, magari dargli il buongiorno, ma non può farlo appena si sveglia e non sa a che ora si svegli Takeda, quindi-  
  
Le cose sembrano andare così lentamente, tra loro due, e Keishin sa che non è una cosa brutta, ma allo stesso tempo si chiede se ci sia un motivo, per cui vanno così lenti. Nel senso, i suoi genitori erano così veloci nel loro amore, e Shimada e Takinoue quando si sono messi insieme sono arrivati subito a chiamarsi per nome e a tanto altro.  
  
Hanno preso a chiamarsi senza onorifici da poco e a Keishin a volte sembra così imbarazzante chiamarlo solo Takeda che vorrebbe prendersi a schiaffi, e quando Takeda lo chiama Ukai e basta rimane sempre sorpreso, come se fosse la prima volta.  
  
Sembra che vadano così lentamente. Rispetto a quello che Keishin conosce, sembrano andare così lenti. Ed è vero che Keishin gli amori veloci non li capisce, non capisce l’amore tra sua madre e suo padre, ma forse non è giusto, quello che lui e Takeda stanno facendo, magari sono troppo lenti e finirà tutto prima che possano arrivare a costruire qualcosa insieme, un sentimento loro.  
  
Suo nonno, dopotutto, ha sposato sua nonna dopo anni e anni di conoscenza e sono finiti comunque per divorziare e non ha sposato né detto ad alta voce quello che provava per Nekomata-sensei e sono finiti entrambi infelici.  
  
Vorrebbe almeno sapere a che ore si sveglia Takeda, così da sapere quando scrivergli buongiorno.  
  
Si gratta la testa, deve tagliarsi un po’ i capelli, sono troppo lunghi ed iniziano seriamente a dargli sui nervi.  
  
Non crede che andare lenti sia una brutta cosa, non lo crede, ma la sua famiglia-  
  
Keishin non vuole essere come nessuno della sua famiglia. Suo nonno è troppo infelice e solo e i suoi genitori troppo dipendenti l’uno dall’altro, e Keishin non vuole essere come loro. Keishin vuole essere felice e non vuole limitarsi al solo trovare l’amore della sua vita. E soprattutto suo nonno, lui-  
  
Keishin si è tinto i capelli per la prima volta tanto tempo fa e aveva guardato suo nonno dritto negli occhi e gli aveva detto: “Non sarò mai come te”, voleva ferirlo e farlo sentire invisibile.  
  
Ma alcune cose sono così difficile da cancellare via dalla sua testa.  
  
Apre il rubinetto della doccia, guarda l’acqua scendere.  
  
Forse svegliarsi così presto è una cosa troppo solitaria per lui.  
  


* * *

  
Ittetsu si sveglia con mal di testa, il sole non è ancora sorto ed è troppo presto, perché sia sveglio.  
  
Non si muove dal suo letto, non ancora, rimane sotto le coperte e guarda il soffitto. Fra qualche ora dovrà muoversi ed andare a scuola, e ha paura che qualsiasi cosa prenda il mal di testa non gli passerà e dovrà passare l’intera giornata con questo insopportabile dolore.  
  
Si stropiccia un occhio, sbadiglia, e nota di aver lasciato la finestra della stanza aperta.  
  
Una volta tolte le coperte, morirà di freddo.  
  
Fa una smorfia, si copre la testa con la coperta, per stare ancora un po’ al caldo, e gli sembra di sentire suo padre dirgli di alzarsi, che non ha alcun senso rimanere a letto, se ormai si è svegli.  
  
Quando viveva sotto il suo tetto, sotto quello dei suoi genitori, Ittetsu doveva ascoltarlo. Non gli piaceva farlo, ma doveva, e a dire il vero, forse questa cosa, questa strana regola, ha colpito tutti loro, sotto quel tetto.  
  
Ittetsu si alzava dal letto, appena sveglio, ogni volta, e si metteva a studiare, perché era l’unica cosa che poteva fare, e suo padre si alzava dal letto appena sveglio, senza un attimo di esitazione, si lavava, faceva colazione, andava a lavoro, mentre sua madre-  
  
Sua madre si svegliava nel mezzo della notte, con i mal di testa, e si alzava e vagava per tutta la casa, alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare mentre le scoppiava la testa. Non svegliava suo padre, non svegliava Ittetsu, vagava per la casa e basta.  
  
Ittetsu la sentiva passare davanti la sua stanza, e si chiedeva cosa sarebbe stato meglio, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Non si era mai alzato a farle compagnia, nonostante la sentisse ogni notte, ogni volta che lei si svegliava lo faceva anche Ittetsu. Non si alzava mai a farle compagnia perché credeva che sarebbe rimasto incastrato con lei tutta la notte e non voleva.  
  
Ittetsu non ha mai voluto bene ad i suoi genitori e i suoi genitori non ne hanno mai voluto a lui, e Ittetsu dubita che si siano amati anche tra di loro. Se suo padre avesse amato sua madre, si sarebbe alzato dal letto e le avrebbe fatto compagnia, l’avrebbe aiutata in qualche modo, senza lasciarla da sola con i suoi mal di testa tutta la notte.  
  
E Ittetsu aveva sempre preso il suo non raggiungerla, il suo negargli la sua compagnia, come una vendetta, nei suoi confronti, una vendetta perché lei non lo aveva mai capito, perché lei avrebbe potuto ma non l’ha mai fatto, una vendetta perché lei lo aveva abbandonato e solo così lui poteva vendicarsi, abbandonandola indietro.  
  
Ittetsu è più simile ai suoi genitori di quanto voglia ammettere. Non si alzava per stare con sua madre, proprio come suo padre, e ora ne paga le conseguenze, come sua madre.  
  
Porta una mano sulla fronte, per massaggiarla, piano.  
  
Svegliarsi in un letto vuoto è una cosa triste, ora che ci pensa. Anche se lo fa da tutta una vita.  
  
Magari suo padre aveva messo la regola dell’alzarsi appena svegli perché non voleva vedere sua madre, magari svegliarsi in un letto con qualcuno che non si ama è molto peggio di svegliarsi da solo.  
  
Non si deve trattare del solo svegliarsi in un letto da soli, però.  
  
Non può essere solo questo.  
  
Se Ittetsu si svegliasse e vivesse sotto lo stesso tetto di qualcuno che ama, forse alzarsi sarebbe più facile e più piacevole.  
  
Rimaneva sempre a letto, a casa dei suoi genitori, perché voleva tutto il tempo possibile per non stare con loro, ma era costretto ad alzarsi e dare loro il buongiorno e stare con loro. Non gli piaceva affatto.  
  
Ittetsu non ha mai vissuto con qualcuno che amasse, fino ad ora.  
  
È passato dal vivere con i suoi genitori al vivere da solo.  
  
Non è neanche male, vivere da solo, lo ha fatto per tutto questo tempo, solo che-  
  
Sarebbe bello, avere Ukai qui con lui, adesso. Svegliarsi con lui accanto e vederlo appena sveglio, sentire la sua voce appena sveglio e sapere che usciranno entrambi dallo stesso posto e che entrambi torneranno nello stesso posto, nella loro casa, e pensare che ci potrebbero essere delle notti nelle quali si sveglierà e avrà mal di testa ma Ukai gli dormirà accanto, quindi potrà stare calmo.  
  
Può quasi vedere Ukai accanto a lui, russando, perché ovviamente russerebbe, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino e gli occhi chiusi, e Ittetsu pensa che se mai dovesse svegliarsi così-  
  
Si massaggia le tempie, una fitta di dolore lo colpisce all’improvviso.  
  
Sua madre non si lamentava del suo mal di testa con nessuno, non voleva che nessuno la vedesse in quello stato, che nessuno sapesse quanto male poteva farle, e Ittetsu ha capito bene il perché.  
  
Gli piacerebbe svegliarsi con Ukai accanto, ma non saprebbe come comportarsi, se si svegliasse con questi mal di testa e Ukai fosse lì. In teoria, potrebbe stare calmo, ma in pratica- Ittetsu si conosce troppo bene, non lo sopporterebbe.  
  
Questi mal di testa sono un umiliazione e Ittetsu è stato umiliato da molti e davanti a molti, ma non vuole essere umiliato davanti ad Ukai.  
  
Si mette a sedere, sbadiglia di nuovo.  
  
Deve ricordarsi di chiudere la finestra, prima di uscire, o tornerà in una casa fredda, oltre che vuota.  
  
Si gratta la testa.  
  
Verso quest’ora, forse Ukai è sveglio.  
  
Allunga il braccio verso il comodino, a prendere gli occhiali, per metterseli.  
  
Sente i piedi gelati, avrebbe dovuto tenere i calzini.  
  
È presto, non è costretto ad alzarsi dal letto, non lo è, ma lo sta facendo perché-  
  
“Finché vivrai sotto il mio tetto, seguirai le mie regole” sente suo padre dire, in un ricordo lontano. “E su questo non si discute.”  
  
Ittetsu appoggia la testa al muro, dietro di lui, e stringe la mascella, e vorrebbe davvero che i suoi genitori la smettessero di seguirlo ovunque, vorrebbe che le loro voci la smettessero di stargli in testa.  
  
Ittetsu può andare ovunque, vivere con se stesso fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, e i suoi genitori riusciranno a trovare comunque il modo di entrargli in testa, troveranno comunque il modo di punirlo e umiliarlo come hanno sempre fatto.  
  
Alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto.  
  
Assomiglia molto al soffitto della sua stanza a casa dei suoi genitori.  
  
“Finché vivrò sotto il tuo tetto, eh” dice, piano.  
  
Si toglie le coperte di dosso.  
  
Fa freddo.  
  


* * *

  
  
Keishin ha il naso freddo, avrebbe dovuto prendere qualcosa per coprirsi, una maschera non avrebbe fatto male, ad esempio, ha il naso così freddo, è fastidioso.  
  
I ragazzi non sembrano avere problemi, però, si muovono da una parte all’altra della palestra, concentrati sulla partita, e Keishin non può che sentirsi sollevato, da questo, ma deve ricordare loro di cambiarsi, una volta finiti gli allenamenti, o potrebbero finire per ammalarsi.  
  
“Proprio come i vecchi tempi” fa Kinoshita, avvicinandosi a Keishin, che gli rivolge uno sguardo, per poi fargli segno di sedersi sulla sedia accanto a lui. “Io in panchina e lei come coach” aggiunge, ridendo, e Keishin alza gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Non sa se sia stata una buona idea chiamare per gli allenamenti anche loro, ma- beh, sembrano felici, quindi non c’è problema. Comunque sa che Kinoshita, ad esempio, non ha nulla da fare, quindi spendere il tempo lì non gli farà poi tanto male.  
  
E poi- ai ragazzi sembra piacere avere i loro senpai ad aiutarli. Non sembravano preparati al passaggio dal secondo anno al terzo, e Tokita era nervoso da settimane, per il suo nuovo ruolo da capitano, quindi vedere con sé i propri senpai dovrebbe poterli calmare almeno un po’.  
  
“Non piagnucolare” risponde a Kinoshita, allora, allunga un braccio verso il pavimento, per prendere una borraccia e passargliela. “Sei letteralmente appena uscito dal campo.”  
  
Kinoshita ride. “Mi mancava la panchina” continua a rompere, ovviamente. “Questa palestra non cambia mai, eh” dice, poi, portando la borraccia alla bocca.  
  
Keishin scuote la testa, porta di nuovo lo sguardo sui ragazzi in campo. Yaotome, osserva, è davvero migliorato nei passaggi che fa all’alzatore, negli anni precedenti contava forse troppo sulle ricezioni di Kageyama e Hinata, ma deve aver lavorato duro durante le vacanze, ha una presenza maggiore, sul campo.  
  
“Certo che non mi sarei mai aspettato che Tokita prendesse il posto come capitano” commenta Kinoshita, appoggiando la borraccia per terra, accanto ai propri piedi. “Anche se è davvero cresciuto- sembra più maturo.”  
  
Keishin annuisce, poi sospira. “Credo sia stata la scelta migliore. Tokita è il giocatore più solido, tra loro.”  
  
“Hisashi, ti sei diplomato tipo due anni fa, smettila di fare il gradasso” urla Narita, da poco lontano, mentre raccoglie una palla, caduta a terra.  
  
Kinoshita gli urla qualcosa in risposta, i ragazzi si distraggono, per guardarli.  
  
Sembra quasi che non si siano mai diplomati, per solo questo momento, sembra che siano sempre rimasti lì.  
  
Questa palestra non cambia mai, eh?  
  
Keishin pensava che lo facesse, una volta, pensava che ogni singolo momento avuto lì, con i propri amici, ogni risata fatta lì, ogni fatica portata a termine, venisse cancellata e basta. Anche se forse un po’ lo sperava. Sperava che venisse tutto cancellato, perché- in questa stessa palestra, era stato umiliato così tante volte, suo nonno lo aveva ignorato così spesso, lo aveva lasciato solo, lo aveva abbandonato.  
  
Se tutto fosse stato cancellato, sarebbe stato così facile, per Keishin, tornare. E non è che non ne abbia avuti, di bei ricordi, qui.  
  
Gli allenamenti con i suoi amici, Shimada che lo prende in giro per una pallonata presa in faccia, Tattsun che si nasconde per non fare le pulizie, i suoi senpai che li rassicurano prima di una partita, le loro mani unite mentre formavano un cerchio, preparandosi ad annunciare di essere una squadra, sono tutti bei ricordi, e Keishin li tiene come se fossero un tesoro.  
  
Non voleva tornare in questa palestra, perché aveva paura che una volta entrato avrebbe ricordato solo l’umiliazione subita da suo nonno.  
  
Aveva davvero sperato che venisse tutto cancellato, per questo.  
  
L’amore di suo nonno, Keishin non lo vuole capire.  
  
“Narita-senpai, dobbiamo andare avanti con la partita!” urla Shoji, in mezzo al campo, e Narita, che fino ad ora stava infastidendo Kinoshita, ovviamente, alza un pollice, per poi rientrare in campo.  
  
“Shoji, devi imparare a divertirti un po’!” gli urla Kinoshita, invece, da vicino Keishin. “Cos’è la vita senza un po’ di divertimento?” continua.  
  
Shoji alza le spalle, drizzando la schiena. “Sì, senpai!” urla, Yaotome ride, Shoji lo guarda male.  
  
“Senti un po’ chi parla, comunque” fa Ennoshita, seduto dall’altra parte del campo, a tenere i punti. “Quante volte pensavi a divertirti mentre eravamo in squadra, eh, Kinoshita?”  
  
Narita ride. “Diglielo, diglielo!”  
  
Keishin alza gli occhi al cielo. “Volete tornare all’allenamento?” li riprende, e può sentirsi dirlo altre volte, così tante volte, a questi volti. “E tu alzati e torna in campo!” si rivolge a Kinoshita, che fa la stessa e identica espressione di quando lo rimproverava anni fa, per poi alzarsi.  
  
“Effettivamente a noi mancava un giocatore...” dice uno dei primini, piano, Tokita lo zittisce.  
  
“Hai davvero avuto la faccia tosta di venire a sederti qui, in mezzo ad una partita?” continua a riprenderlo Keishin, Kinoshita si gratta il naso. Un po’, in realtà, è anche colpa sua. Come ha fatto a non accorgersene prima?  
  
“In mia difesa, avevo detto a Chikara di entrare al posto mio!”  
  
“È vero, glielo aveva detto” lo spalleggia Tokita.  
  
“Tokita, traditore!” urla Ennoshita, scuotendo la testa. “Io devo contare i punti, mica entrare in campo. E se Kinoshita voleva tanto scambiare posto, poteva venire qui al posto mio, non andare a sedersi di là!”  
  
“Non ha tutti i torti” si aggiunge uno dei ragazzi del secondo anno.  
  
Keishin si accarezza la fronte.  
  
Questa palestra non cambia mai, eh?  
  
“Hisashi stava solo facendo il pigrone!” urla Narita, ha preso ad urlare tantissimo, da quando si è diplomato. “Vergogna!”  
  
Kinoshita gli fa la linguaccia. “Beh, ma ora-”  
  
“Continuate la partita e basta” mette fine alla cosa Keishin, perché per quanto la cosa possa essere fastidiosa è anche troppo divertente e ha paura che se continuano così lo faranno scoppiare a ridere. “Idioti” aggiunge.  
  
Se una volta finito, venisse tutto cancellato via, Keishin rimarrebbe con così poco qui. Le cose non cambiano solo perché sono finite, e anche se ricorda bene il modo in cui suo nonno lo trattava qui, ricorda anche tutto il resto, ed ha aggiunto molto altro. È arrivato alle nazionali, in un modo o nell’altro, e ha fatto divertire dei ragazzini, bravi ragazzi con sogni diversi, e questo-  
  
Keishin non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di tornare qui, da solo.  
  
“Buonasera!” saluta Takeda, entrando nella palestra e i ragazzi si fermano, di nuovo, per ricambiare il saluto.  
  
Tornando in questa palestra, Keishin ha creato molti più bei ricordi di altro, grazie a- beh, grazie a-  
  
“Hai invitato i ragazzi agli allenamenti” osserva Takeda, sedendosi accanto a lui, sembra avvicinare di poco la sedia. “Era da un po’ che non si vedeva Ennoshita-kun” aggiunge.  
  
Keishin si siede composto, accorgerndosi solo in quel momento di aver tenuto la schiena piegata per troppo tempo, e si gratta la testa. “Sembra che lo studio lo stia uccidendo. Per l’indirizzo che ha scelto non sono neanche sorpreso” dice, appoggia la schiena sullo schienale della sedia. “Com’è andata la riunione?” chiede, poi.  
  
Takeda si gratta la guancia. “Pesante” risponde, senza aggiungere altro.  
  
Keishin sta facendo finta di niente da un po’ di tempo, ma Takeda gli sembra ogni giorno più stanco, e sembra che si stiano allargando anche le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi. Vorrebbe chiedergli qualcosa, ma ha paura che sia come superare un limite.  
  
“Sono felice che tu abbia continuato ad invitare Ennoshita-kun.” Takeda guarda davanti a sé, il campo. “Gli fa bene, staccare, di tanto in tanto.”  
  
Keishin aggrotta la fronte. “Takeda” lo chiama, piano, così da non essere sentito da quegli impiccioni dei giocatori. “Stai bene?”  
  
Takeda sbatte le palpebre, lo guarda un attimo, e poi gli sorride. “Nulla di cui preoccuparsi, Ukai” risponde, sembra aver aggiunto il suo nome apposta, come se ci fosse qualcosa che voleva dirgli, attraverso quello.  
  
L’unica cosa che Keishin capisce, però, è che c’è qualcosa che non va, quindi, ma che Takeda non ne vuole parlare.  
  
Sono così lenti, loro due, e va bene così, ma Keishin è così abituato alla velocità, tutto questo sembra così sbagliato.  
  
“Okay” dice, allora, si volta anche lui a guardare i ragazzi.  
  
Vede Shoji schiacciare e fare punto, per poi correre e battere il cinque con l’alzatore del secondo anno. Questa palestra terrà anche loro, li terrà per sempre qui dentro, e terrà anche Keishin e Takeda, qualsiasi cosa capiti alla loro relazione, li terrà lì con lei, perché non cambia mai.  
  
Non crede sia una cosa brutta.  
  
Keishin insipira, poi espira.  
  
Se la palestra li terrà sempre lì, così, a lui va bene.  
  
Un ricordo non è mai qualcosa di triste da avere.  
  
La mano di Takeda raggiunge la sua, lo fa in modo naturale, come se fosse qualcosa che fa da tutta la vita. Tengono entrambe le mani nascoste, tenute un po’ più indietro, Keishin sbatte le palpebre, si volta a guardare Takeda, che continua a guardare davanti a sé, sorridente.  
  
Lo sta ringraziando.  
  
La velocità può essere una maledizione, lo sa.  
  


* * *

  
Non ha mai amato mettere in ordine la propria stanza. Non è che non ne capisse l’utilità, non è che non gli desse fastidio, tutto quel casino, ma comunque non ha mai amato farlo. Gli è sempre sembrato uno strano modo pe rpriprendere controllo del proprio spazio.  
  
I suoi genitori volevano che mettesse in ordine la sua stanza una volta ogni due giorni e Ittetsu lo faceva, ma odiava farlo comunque, perché- beh, a dirglielo erano i suoi genitori.  
  
È un abitudine che gli è rimasta però, perché anche se odia davvero i suoi genitori, deve mettere comunque in ordine casa, se non vuole vivere in una discarica.  
  
Ora che ci pensa, Ittetsu è sempre stato abituato a vivere da solo. Anche quando viveva con i suoi, non è che ci vivesse davvero, alla fine. Loro sembravano sempre così lontani e ad Ittetsu andava benissimo così, con loro non ci voleva avere niente a che fare, comunque.  
  
“Hanno messo in sconto la carne- sai quel negozio in fondo alla strada, poco più in là di quello di Tattsun? Hanno scontato la carne.”  
  
Ittetsu strofina lo straccio sulle pareti del frigorifero, anche se di sporco hanno ben poco. “Di quanto?” chiede, vede una macchia, sembra causata da una crema, è spessa, lo straccio normale non basterà. “Io dovrei comprare della carne.”  
  
“Uhm.” Ukai tira su col naso, sono un po’ di giorni che ce l’ha rosso e freddo. “Un buon quaranta percento” risponde, infine, in sottofondo, si sente un’altra macchina passare. Tira di nuovo su col naso.  
  
Ittetsu forse dovrebbe regalargli una sciarpa, una spessa, che lo tenga al caldo.  
  
Prova a strofinare con lo straccio sulla macchia, ma, esattamente come aveva pensato, non è una macchia che si toglie così facilmente.  
  
“Mi devo ricordare di passare di lì, allora.”  
  
Ittetsu ha sempre vissuto da solo, vivere con delle persone che non ami è come vivere da solo, e forse- forse i suoi genitori gli hanno imposto certe cose perché lo sapevano.  
  
Gli dicevano di alzarsi appena sveglio, di pulire la sua stanza, gli dicevano anche verso che orari mangiare, quando non era possibile farlo. I suoi genitori gli hanno insegnato a stare da solo, lo hanno fatto vivere da solo fino ad’ora, e Ittetsu-  
  
Ha sempre voluto ribellarsi, quando si trattava a dei suoi genitori, ha sempre voluto liberarsi da loro, quindi probabilmente è per questo che non vuole prendersi cura di se stesso.  
  
Di quello che gli è stato insegnato, ha continuato a fare solo alcune cose, e tutte le altre le ha gettate dove non possono perseguitarlo, dove lui non deve vederle.  
  
La cura per se stesso dovrebbe essere un amore tramandato dai suoi genitori, ma quella che Ittetsu avrebbe per sé non lo sarebbe, sarebbe solo una conseguenza del disprezzo che loro avevano per lui, della loro scelta di abbandonarlo a se stesso.  
  
“Posso passarci io, per te” fa Ukai, tira di nuovo su col naso. “È lontano dai posti che frequenti di solito, non vorrei farti fare dei giri solo per della carne” aggiunge, come giustificandosi, e questa parte di lui è così- Ittetsu ammira così tanto il modo in cui Ukai non esiti neanche un attimo, per aiutarlo, o aiutare gli altri, e il modo in cui allo stesso tempo riesce ad aiutare se stesso.  
  
Ukai è gentile.  
  
“Lo faresti?” chiede, prende una spugnetta, per rimuovere la macchia.  
  
“Certo che sì” risponde Ukai, senza un attimo di esitazione. “Te la prendo domani, tanto devo tornare qui per una consegna.”  
  
Ittetsu sorride, riesce a rimuovere la macchia.  
  
Odia mettersi a pulire il suo appartamento, è stancante farlo ogni volta e sembra anche una peridta di tempo. Lo odia, lo odia davvero, ma è una cosa che deve fare, la deve fare se vuole vivere nell’ordine, e lui lo vuole.  
  
I suoi genitori si sono associati ad una cosa così semplice come prendersi cura di se stesso e glielo rendono ancora così difficile, anche se sono così lontani, anche se non si sentono praticamente mai.  
  
“Puoi fermarti qui per un po’, domani, allora” dice, inizia a rimettere le cose in frigo, per poter passare al resto della cucina. “Ho dei compiti da correggere, ma finirò in poco tempo. Potremmo passare un po’ di tempo insieme” continua.  
  
Ukai è venuto poche volte nel suo appartamento, a Ittetsu non piace invitare persone a casa sua, gli sembra di star dando loro il permesso di entrare nella sua testa, per questo non lo fa mai, ma la verità è che questo appartamento non è suo, non lo è mai stato.  
  
È dei suoi genitori, perché Ittetsu segue ancora le regole che loro gli hanno imposto, perché quando apre gli occhi sente suo padre dirgli di alzarsi, perché la notte, quando non sta dormendo, gli sembra di sentire sua madre camminare davanti la sua stanza, vagando con i suoi mal di testa.  
  
Ittetsu è tutto i suoi genitori.  
  
Sente altre macchine passare, in sottofondo, e un bambino che urla, lontano. “Mi va più che bene” risponde Ukai, tirando su col naso. “Potremmo guardare qualche vecchio film! Li porto io, così- e comprerò delle verdure e del pesce fresco, così mangiamo quelli.”  
  
Ittetsu finisce di mettere in ordine le cose nel frigo, ride. “Credi che non abbia verdure e pesce a casa?” dice, chiude il frigorifero. “Cosa credi che mangi tutti i giorni?”  
  
“Voglio solo portarne di più” si difende Ukai. “Così non ti finisco il cibo che hai in casa.”  
  
Ittetsu ride, di nuovo. “Va bene” dice. “Verso che ora, allora?”  
  
“Ti vanno bene le tredici?”  
  
Ittetsu si sfila i guanti, prende in mano il ceullare. “Okay” risponde.  
  
Ittetsu ha vissuto così a lungo da solo, che ora che lo fa davvero, ha voluto portare con sé le persone che più odia. Va avanti così da troppo tempo, va avanti così da sempre.  
  
“Comunque che stai facendo?” Ukai lo chiede senza malizia, è pura curiosità, ma Ittetsu non può rispondergli comunque. “Per tutta la chiamata la tua voce era lontana, ti sentivo a malapena.”  
  
Ittetsu pensa a che bugia dirgli, poi sospira. sta lavando il suo appartamento, è una cosa più che nromale, ma comunque- “Forse le auricolari mi facevano sembrare lontano” mente. “Le ho appena tolte, se mi senti bene adesso deve essere per questo.”  
  
Ukai, dall’altra parte del cellulare, non dice nulla per un attimo. Si sentono macchine e macchine, persone che parlano, bambini che urlano e piangono.  
  
Ittetsu non pensa di voler mostrare questa parte di sé a Ukai, anzi, non lo vuole fare. Fine. Il fatto è che sarebbe così umiliante, non ce la farebbe a vedere l’espressione di Ukai, quando-  
  
“Uhm.” Ukai sbuffa. “Qua fuori fa freddo” dice.  
  
Ittetsu annuisce.  
  
Anche qui dentro, vorrebbe dirgli.  
  
Non lo fa, però.  
  
  
  
  
  
**iii. novembre, neve e febbre**  
  
  
Ha lasciato la finestra aperta anche questa notte, se ne accorge quando si sveglia, sempre con quel maledetto mal di testa, e starnutisce, la testa gli fa più male, una folata di vento entra nella stanza, e ha piovuto e l’acqua è entrata nella sua stanza.  
  
Si dimentica sempre di chiudere quella finestra. La apre ogni giorno, per evitare che la stanza si riempia di aria viziata, ma poi, non chiudendola, la stanza diventa solo tanto fredda e togliersi le coperte di dosso sembra una punizione per se stesso. È così ogni mattina.  
  
Ittetsu si massaggia una tempia, deve trovare un modo per far sparire questi cavolo di mal di testa  
  
È ancora troppo presto per scrivere a Ukai senza che lui si preoccupi troppo, ovviamente, e Ittetsu starnutisce di nuovo, il pavimento vicino la finestra è bagnato, non può lasciarlo così bagnato, deve alzarsi a prendere qualcosa per asciugare per terra, perché è stato lui a farlo bagnare, quindi deve rimediare, in qualche modo.  
  
Si toglie le coperte di dosso, fa freddo, fa davvero molto freddo. Ittetsu sopportava bene il freddo, una volta, non era un problema per lui, ma adesso è quasi doloroso, tutto quel freddo.  
  
“Se crei un problema, lo risolvi” gli dice suo padre, in uno dei suoi ricordi. “Conoscendoti, non porterai altro che problemi, agli altri.”  
  
Ittetsu prende gli occhiali dal comodino, come ogni mattina, e come ogni mattina se li mette, per vedere come l’acqua continui ad entrare dalla finestra. Solo ora gli sembra di sentire la pioggia, fuori casa, solo fuori casa, ovviamente, dentro le case non dovrebbe mai piovere.  
  
Si alza in piedi, gli sembra di non saperlo fare. C’è qualcosa che non va con il suo corpo.  
  
Deve chiudere la finestra, altrimenti entrerà altra acqua, e quando sarà entrata altra acqua non potrà fare più nulla, sarà troppa acqua da asciugare, gli sarà impossibile farlo.  
  
Si avvicina alla finestra.  
  
I suoi piedi si bagnano, non si era accorto di essersi avvicinato così tanto. Fuori piove tantissimo, sembra essersi creato un muro, nell’aria, l’acqua sembra solida, finché non scende e non tocca per terra, per poi iniziare a scivolare sulla strada.  
  
Ittetsu chiude la finestra, starnutisce.  
  
Gli fanno male le gambe, gli tremano le mani e gli scoppia la testa.  
  
Questa volta-  
  
“Che ci fai sveglio così presto?” chiede sua madre, in un altro suo ricordo. “Torna a dormire, finché puoi.”  
  
Che scelta interessante di parole.  
  
Finché puoi, finché puoi...  
  
Non avevano nulla da fare, quel giorno, Ittetsu si era alzato solo perché si era svegliato, ma era ancora così presto, e uscendo dalla sua stanza aveva trovato sua madre, in cucina, con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre portava in bocca delle pasticche per il mal di testa che la stava facendo piangere.  
  
Finché puoi, finché puoi.  
  
Se suo padre l’avesse sentita dirgli una cosa simile si sarebbe arrabbiato con entrambi. Con Ittetsu perché gli piaceva davvero arrabbiarsi con lui, e con sua madre perché stava andando contro una regola che lui gli aveva imposto, dicendogli di tornare a dormire.  
  
Magari se Ittetsu quel giorno fosse andato a dormire, adesso saprebbe come prendersi cura di sé stesso senza doversi ricordare di quegli odiosi dei suoi genitori.  
  
Si sposta, togliendosi da sopra la pozzanghera che si è formata vicino alla finestra.  
  
Ha i piedi bagnati, adesso.  
  
Una cosa dopo l’altra.  
  
Magari se fosse andato a dormire, quella volta, avrebbe potuto pensare che a sua madre importasse qualcosa di lui, avrebbe almeno potuto fare finta che lo stesse mandando a dormire perché voleva andare contro suo padre, ma non era così, e quella volta non è andato a dormire.  
  
Ittetsu odia prendersi cura di se stesso, lo fa sentire così egoista, così disgustoso.  
  
“Sei un egoista, Ittetsu” gli ripete suo padre, nella sua testa. “Sei un egoista, sei un egoista, sei un egoista.”  
  
A Ittetsu sembra di star bruciando, sente caldo, anche se prima sentiva freddo ora ha caldo, e non capisce come la cosa abbia senso, ma è così. Aveva freddo e ora ha caldo, ma non è davvero calore, è un vero e proprio bruciore.  
  
Non riesce a prendersi cura di se stesso, non riesce a farlo senza provare disgusto per se stesso, non riesce a farlo, e così-  
Non sa prendersi cura di stesso, senza provare disgusto, ma ha sempre pensato che comunque non fosse necessario. Basta prendersi cura degli altri, alla fine, basta quello.  
  
“Sei un egoista, Ittetsu.”  
  
Ittetsu ha imparato a prendersi cura degli altri solo per se stesso, anche questo è disgustoso.  
  
Torna vicino al letto, si siede.  
  
La pozza di acqua rimane lì, c’è un interferenza sulla sua superficie, si creano piccole onde, Ittetsu le guarda, è seduto al buio della sua stanza e continua a guardare una pozza che dovrebbe asciugare.  
  
Ma-  
  
Ittetsu ha paura di non riuscire ad alzarsi di nuovo, gli pare di aver sprecato tutte le sue forze con l’ultima volta che l’ha fatto, e quel muro che la pioggia ha creato fuori gli sembra essere entrato, gli sembra essere un muro spessissimo tra lui e il resto della sua stanza, un muro che gli dà modo di intergaire solo con quella piccola pozza lontana da lui.  
  
“Egoista” continua suo padre.  
  
Ittetsu è stanco di starlo a sentire, è tutta la vita che lo è.  
  
Allunga un braccio, per prendere il cellulare in mano, la luce è fastidiosa, gli peggiora il mal di testa.  
  
Sblocca lo schermo.  
  
Chiama Ono, anche se è troppo presto e sicuramente lo ammazzerà.  
  
“Grazie mille, sensei” sente questa volta, Ukai glielo dice in uno dei suoi ricordi, è così gentile. “Tutto questo è stato possibile solo grazie a te.”  
  
Ukai si prende spesso cura degli altri, è qualcosa che Ittetsu ha notato negli anni in cui ci ha lavorato insieme, ma anche di se stesso, non si dimentica mai di mettersi nella lista delle persone che deve trattare bene e Ittetsu- Gli piace la cura che Ukai ha per gli altri e per se stesso, vorrebbe avere la stessa cosa, vorrebbe poter essere più buono con se stesso, che i suoi genitori non lo avessero trattato così, vorrebbe-  
  
Quanto più bello sarebbe, se i suoi genitori gli avessero passato amore per se stesso quanto più facile sarebbe vivere per Ittetsu.  
  
“Mi sono innamorato di te” gli dice Ukai. fa di nuovo freddo, sono seduti sulle scale della palestra, e Ittetsu deve aprire la bocca e dirgli che lo è anche lui, ma sta volta non lo fa, rimane a guardarlo e basta e Ukai gli sorride comunque.  
  
Ittetsu pende di lato, si sdraia, appoggiando la guancia sul cuscino, tenendo il cellulare all’orecchio.  
  
Ukai non dovrà mai saperlo, non vuole preoccuparlo con queste cose.  
  
“Takeda, lo sai che ti voglio bene ma sono le quattro del mattino” è la risposta di Ono, dopo un paio di squilli, sembra lontana. “E fra poco abbiamo lezione!”  
  
Ittetsu si inumidisce le labbra. “Uhm” fa, porta di nuovo lo sguardo sulla pozza. “Credo di avere la febbre.”  
  
Ono rimane un attimo in silenzio, poi. “Lo comunico alla scuola appena arrivo” dice. “Cosa ti senti?”  
  
“Sento di star bruciando e mal di ossa.” L’acqua della pozza continua a muoversi. “Ho preso troppo freddo.”  
  
Di nuovo, Ono non risponde subito.  
  
“Mal di testa?” chiede, dopo qualche secondo.  
  
Ittetsu sospira. “Sì” le risponde, ed è umiliante con lei, non sa neanche quanto possa esserlo con Ukai. “Sì” ripete.  
  
“Riposati, allora.” Ono sembra starsi muovendo. “Lo devo dire al tuo ragazzo?”  
  
“Glielo dirò io.” Ittetsu si gratta la guancia. “Perché dovresti dirglielo tu?” chiede, poi, ma lo sa bene perché.  
  
Ono lo conosce troppo bene.  
  
“Okay” dice Ono. “Allora torna a dormire, è quello che farò anche io.”  
  
Ittetsu annuisce.  
  
Quando Ono attacca, Ittetsu torna a guardare la pozza.  
  
La deve asciugare.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
C’è qualcosa che non va.  
  
Keishin si sveglia con il pensiero che c’è sicuramente qualcosa che non va e si volta verso la sveglia. Non si è svegliato più tardi del solito, a dire il vero è in orario, di soli due minuti in anticipo, e non gli sembra di aver domito poi tanto male, ma sente comunque che qualcosa non va.  
  
Sente la pioggia picchiettare sulla finestra, sta praticamente diluviando, fa paura. Il fatto che piova così tanto gli renderà impossibile lavorare ai campi e non riesce neanche a pensare a cosa questa terribile pioggia gli stia facendo. Appena finirà di diluviare dovrà andare a controllare.  
  
Haikyuu è di nuovo ai suoi piedi, non che possa stare da chissà che altra parte, e Keishin inizia a chiedersi come faccia ad entrare ogni volta, perché non è lui che lo fa entrare, quindi deve essere qualcun altro.  
  
Potrebbe tornare a dormire, adesso, prendersi qualche ora in più di sonno e avere più energia, solo che il suo corpo non sembra essere d’accordo, quindi immagina di dover rimanere sveglio.  
  
C’è qualcosa che non va.  
  
Si alza dal letto, per uscire dalla stanza, Haikyuu, come ogni mattina, lo segue.  
  
Dopo essersi pulito e aver ancora una volta pensato che deve davvero tagliarsi i capelli, torna in camera, a prendere il cellulare, e sbloccandone lo schermo trova una notifica di chiamata persa, da parte di Takeda.  
  
Aggrotta la fronte, Haikyuu si appoggia contro la sua gamba.  
  
Chiama Takeda, indietro.  
  
È strano che sia sveglio, adesso.  
  
“Ukai” è la prima cosa che dice Takeda, una volta risposto al cellulare, Keishin serra le labbra. “Sei sveglio, quindi.”  
  
Keishin accarezza la testa di Haikyuu, che la alza un po’ per arrivare più facilmente alla sua mano. “Sì” risponde. “Perché tu sei sveglio?”  
  
Takeda rimane in silenzio un attimo, poi: “Mi sono svegliato” dice, ovviamente non risponde. “Ho un impegno, oggi” continua, la sua voce trema un po’. “quindi non sarò a scuola. Va bene?”  
  
C’è qualcosa che non va.  
  
“Va bene.”  
  
Takeda è troppo gentile con lui.  
  
Keishin questo lo ha sempre saputo, ha sempre saputo che Takeda gli riserva una gentilezza che non riserva a nessun altro. Takeda sembra creare un tipo di gentilezza per chiunque, conosce le persone e poi le tratta di conseguenza e la gentilezza che riserva per Keishin lo ha sempre fatto-  
  
Keishin si è innamorato di Takeda per questa sua abilità di essere gentile in modo diverso con diverse persone.  
  
Takeda è troppo gentile con lui.  
  
“Ci sarai per gli allenamenti pomeridiani o ti prende tutto il giorno?”  
  
Ci sono cose che nasconde, da Keishin, perché è troppo gentile, cose che non gli dice, magari per non farlo preoccupare, magari perché non vuole farlo sentire male e Keishin questo non lo sopporta. Vorrebbe essere d’aiuto a Takeda in qualche modo, vorrebbe farlo sentire bene quando sta male, vorrebbe essergli di qualche appoggio.  
  
Sono settimane che non fa che pensarci, che non fa che pensare a Takeda che gli nasconde qualcosa per farlo stare tranquillo, e a suo padre, che non baciava la fronte di sua madre per non svegliarla, quando se ne andava la mattina.  
  
Keishin non sta capendo Takeda, la cosa non gli piace affatto, gli sembra di averlo capito meglio quando ancora non erano una coppia, quando erano semplici amici, adesso sembra soltanto che Takeda stia mettendo un limite a quanto Keishin possa conoscerlo, e lo fa perché è gentile, lo sa, ma Keishin questa gentilezza non la vuole.  
  
E non è che creda che debbano dirsi tutto, non è che creda che il loro amore debba essere come quello dei suoi genitori, perché non vuole una cosa simile, non vuole che Takeda non gli baci la fronte, non vuole essere lui quello a non baciare la fronte di Takeda. Lui vuole solo-  
  
“Credo mi prenderà tutto il giorno” risponde Takeda. “Ti chiamo più tardi per farti sapere.”  
  
La voce di Takeda è più bassa del solito, sta nascondendo qualcosa.  
  
Keishin vorrebbe chiedergli cosa.  
  
Non vuole un amore come quello dei suoi genitori, non l’ha mai capito quell’amore, e sicuramente non vuole un amore come quello che suo nonno aveva avuto, vorrebbe un amore tutto loro, un amore che creano insieme, come Takeda crea la sua gentilezza.  
  
L’amore dei suoi genitori l’ha sempre spaventato, come anche quello di suo nonno, il loro tipo di amore Keishin non saprebbe come regolarlo o come sopportarlo, crede che si farebbe sopraffare da un amore simile.  
  
E magari Takeda non gli dice certe cose anche per questo, magari lo sente che Keishin è più concentrato sul come non vuole che sia il loro amore.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Keishin non si sta davvero comportando bene, in questo modo.  
  
C’è qualcosa che non va.  
  


* * *

  
“Sembri un cadavere” è la prima cosa che Ono gli dice, una volta essersi presentata senza neanche un invito nel suo appartamento, e Ittetsu, che si tiene su due piedi per miracolo, e che ha un forte forte mal di testa, cerca di chiuderle la porta in faccia, per non farla entrare, cosa che lei evita dando un calcio alla porta, _ovviamente_ , e entrando comunque. “Qui fa davvero schifo” aggiunge, inoltre, una volta entrata.  
  
Ittetsu si mette bene la coperta sulle spalle, si lascia cadere a terra, per stare seduto, perché le gambe hanno preso a tremargli e la stanza ha iniziato a girare da quando si è alzato in piedi. “Vai via” riesce a dire, sono le uniche parole che gli girano in testa, guardandola.  
  
“No” risponde Ono, _ovviamente_. “Sono qui per controllare che il mio migliore amico non si stia ammazzando, stai sicuro che non me ne vado.”  
  
“Ono-”  
  
“Mi ha parlato il tuo ragazzo, oggi”lo interrompe Ono, tira fuori dal sacchetto di plastica che portava con sé un contenitore. “Mi ha detto che sono ben tre giorni che non ti fai vedere e che ogni mattina gli dici che hai un impegno” dice, lo guarda, alzando un sopracciglio. “Un impegno” ripete.  
  
Ittetsu non può mentire a Ono, non ci è mai riuscito.  
  
“Uhm-”  
  
Ono appoggia il contenitore sul tavolo più vicino, scuote la testa. “È stata una sorpresa, sapere che avevi un impegno, dato che sei malato.”  
  
Ittetsu si gratta la testa, la coperta cade dalle sue spalle. “Uhm, io-”  
  
“È molto preoccupato” lo interrompe, ancora, Ono. “Tipo, molto preoccupato. E non crede a mezza parola di quello che gli dici, perché non è così scemo. Quindi. Qualcosa da dire in tua discolpa?”  
  
“No” risponde immediatamente Ittetsu, perché non ha nulla da dire per giustificarsi. “Vai via” aggiunge, perché le parole continuano a girargli in testa.  
  
“Lo sai,” Ono sospira, si appoggia al muro. “a me Ukai-kun non piace tanto” ammette, annuendo. “Credo che potresti afre di meglio, tipo cento volte meglio, eppure ti sei comunque scelto un tipo rozzo e mezzo scemo, che se ne va in giro sempre con la stessa tuta tutti i giorni- A me non piace, quindi- ma mi preoccupo per te.”  
  
“Se crei un problema, lo risolvi” gli ripete ancora suo padre. “Sei un egoista, Ittetsu, un egoista, un egoista, un egoista.”  
  
“Non devi” risponde Ittetsu, quindi. Quando crea un problema, lo risolve. “Sto bene. Non volevo far preoccupare Ukai, come sto facendo preoccupare te, ad esempio.”  
  
Una fitta di dolore gli colpisce la testa, Ittetsu si trattiene dal toccarsela.  
  
Vorrebbe solo che Ono se ne andasse, vorrebbe che lo lasciasse solo.  
  
“Non è una cosa che puoi controllare tu” fa Ono, allora, lo guarda, guarda il contenitore che ha tirato fuori dalla busta. “Ukai-kun è comunque preoccupato per te, dopottutto.”  
  
“Torna a dormire finché puoi” gli dice sua madre, è lontana lontana, si tiene la testa fra le mani e soffre, gli sembra di poterla ricordare solo così.  
  
“Giusto.” Ittetsu annuisce. “Lo chiamerò per fargli sapere tutto, così potrà stare calmo.”  
  
Ono sbuffa, scuote la testa. “Perché fai così?” chiede, come se non lo sapesse.  
  
Ittetsu fa così perché-  
  
“Non c’è nulla di male nel chiedere aiuto agli altri” gli dice Ono. “Soprattutto, non alle persone che ami.”  
  
Ono gli si avvicina, poi si siede a terra, a differenza di Ittetsu, però, si siede composta. “Tu ci pensi un po’ a te stesso, Takeda?” gli chiede, il suo tono è amaro, ma anche pieno di rabbia e Ittetsu la guarda per un attimo, alla ricerca di una risposta da dare.  
  
Che brutta domanda, gli ha appena fatto.  
  
“Come puoi chiedermi una cosa simile?” le risponde, il mal di tetsa sembra più forte. “Come puoi chiedermi una cosa simile?” ripete, con un tono più basso di quello di prima.  
  
A Ittetsu non piace pensare a se stesso, anche se lo ha sempre dovuto fare, anche se i suoi genitori glielo hanno insegnato. _Perché_ i suoi genitori glielo hanno insegnato, lui odia pensare a se stesso.  
  
Ono annuisce, come se gli avesse appena dato una risposta chiara, cosa che probabilmente ha fatto. Non riesce mai a mentire, a Ono, e non riesce a nasconderle mai nulla.  
  
“Quando è così, chiedi aiuto” gli dice, allora, è ancora così triste, a Ittetsu non piace vederla così.  
  
E se Ukai lo guardasse mai così, se dovesse mai vedere Ukai così triste, per lui, quanto umiliante sarebbe? Quanto male si sentirebbe Ittetsu?  
  
Egoista.  
  
“Sei un idiota e io odio quando ti comporti così” fa Ono, poi, tirandosi indietro, per rialzarsi. “Non so perché non gli hai semplicemente detto che avevi la febbre, mi sembra che- mi sembra che sia la prima volta che davvero non riesco a capirti, ma- Devi fidarti di lui. Devi fidarti degli altri e del modo in cui possono-”  
  
Non finisce la frase, lo guarda, poi, come prima, guarda il contenitore.  
  
“Ukai-kun mi ha mandato qui, in realtà. Lui lo sa, Takeda. Lo sa.” Prende in mano il contenitore. “Ti manda questo.”  
  
Gli dà in mano il contenitore, Ittetsu lo apre.  
  
Zuppa.  
  
“Smettila di fare il cretino” fa Ono, sembra starsi preprando ad andarsene. “Non vivi più con i tuoi.”  
  
Ittetsu tiene lo sguardo sulla zuppa preparata da Ukai, sorride. La deve riscaldare, poi potrà mangiarla.  
  
Non vive più con i soi genitori, lo sa, ma quanto facile può essere liberrarsi di loro, alla fine? Ono non si è mai liberata dei suoi, anche lei ha questi problemi. Sembra tutto più facile, quando lo si mette in parole sole.  
  
Pensare di aver fatto così preoccupare la sua più cara amica e la persona che ama lo fa sentire malissimo, anche più dei mal di testa, anche più della febbre, ma il fatto che Ono sia venuta fino a qui, il fatto che Ukai l’abbia mandata, che gli abbia anche mandato qualcosa di caldo, per farlo stare bene, nonostante Ittetsu non abbia fatto altro che mentirgli- gli riscalda il cuore.  
  
E anche se non vivere più con i suoi genitori non risolve molto, questo- tutto questo aiuta.  
  
Ittetsu vorrebbe quasi piangere.  
  


* * *

  
Takeda lo chiama mentre sta chiudendo il Sakanoshita e Keishin, ovviamente, risponde.  
  
Aggiusta il cellulare tra la spalla e l’orecchio e aspetta che a parlare sia Takeda, spingendo verso il basso la saracinesca, dopo aver spento le luci.  
  
Sono tre giorni che non vede Takeda, ma lo sente ogni mattina, quando lo chiama per dirgli qualcosa su come ha qualcosa da fare e non si presenterà a scuola.  
  
Keishin non è stupido, almeno non troppo. Anche se la sua testa non era fatta per lo studio e quella roba, ci sono comunque delle cose che capisce. Takeda aveva la voce sempre più roca e spezzata, ogni volta che lo chiamava, e Keishin non sa perché voglia nascondergli di stare male, non lo ha capito, ma va bene così. Se Takeda non vuole parlare, allora non può costringerlo.  
  
“Pronto?” dice, tiene la saracinesca in basso con il piede, per sigillarla. “Takeda?”  
  
Takeda sembra starsi muovendo eccessivamente, senza poter rispondere subito, finché non dice un semplice “Ukai” e Keishin quasi si strozza con la sua stessa saliva.  
  
Ridicolo.  
  
Più che ridicolo.  
  
Sono mesi, che si chiamano così.  
  
“Sì?” risponde, allora.  
  
Takeda rimane un attimo in silenzio. “Grazie per la zuppa” dice.  
  
La sua voce è ancora piuttosto roca, Keishin si chiede quanto alta sia, questa febbre. “Sì, ehm-” Sigilla la saracinesca, prende in mano il cellulare. “Ho pensato che, saltando da un impegno all’altro, ti sarebbe capitato di saltare qualche pasto, quindi-” Si gratta la testa, ha i capelli troppo lunghi, li deve tagliare.  
  
“Uhm.” Takeda sbuffa. “Lo so che lo sai” gli dice, piano, come se si vergognasse.  
  
Keishin si inumidisce le labbra, cammina verso il retro del negozio, pre prendere la macchina. “Beccato” dice, allora. “Ma come ti aspettavi che non lo capissi se ogni giorno dicevi di avere da fare e suonavi mezzo morto al cellulare?” continua, si avvicina alla sua macchina.  
  
“Mi dispiace aver mentito” dice Takeda, in un altro sbuffo. “Io- non è facile, questo, per me.”  
  
“Questo cosa?” Keishin aggrotta la fronte, si appoggia al cofano della macchina.  
  
“Non lo so- non sono abituato ad avere persone che si preoccupano per me e quindi- A volte non lo voglio neanche. Per questo non te l’ho detto.”  
  
Keishin si morde una guancia, sta volta è lui a sbuffare. “E come credi funzionino le relazioni, scusa?” chiede, forse è troppo brusco, ma è così che gli esce la domanda.  
  
“Non lo so” ripete Takeda. “A questo punto, non ne ho idea.”  
  
“Ti darebbe fastidio se passassi da te?” Keishin si accarezza il collo, nervoso. “Vorrei capire almeno come stai.”  
  
A questo, di nuovo, Takeda non risponde subito, c’è un attimo di silenzio, che fa credere a Keishin che takeda abbia attaccato o che se ne sia andato in mezzo alla loro conversazione, ma poi: “Okay” risponde. “Però- uhm. Okay.”  
  
Keishin fa una smorfia. “Però cosa?” chiede, Takeda sbuffa, ancora.  
  
“Ho un gran disordine, a casa...”  
  
“Non mi interessa.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
“Sto salendo in macchina, ora arrivo.”  
  
“Okay” fa Takeda-san. “Sai, Ukai” inizia, Keishin gli dà tutta la sua attenzione. “Sei proprio una persona gentile” termina e ovviamente è lui, a dirglielo, ovviamente è la prima persona che lo descrive così, ovviamente-  
  
“Non- sto solo-”  
  
“Lo sei sempre” aggiunge Takeda-san. “Anche per questo mi sono innamorato di te.”  
  
Keishin serra le labbra, rimane in silenzio per un po’. “Guarda che se è un modo per scappare dalla ramanzina che ti farò, non ci riuscirai” tira fuori, allora, ma sente il suo stesso tono, ed è spezzato, perché sta per piangere come un bambino, e Takeda-san dall’altra parte ride.  
  
“Allora ti aspetto” gli dice.  
  
Takeda-san è così gentile con lui, Keishin vorrebbe rispondergli che per lui è lo stesso, che anche lui si è innamorato di lui per una cosa simile, ma non lo fa.  
  
“Sto arrivando” dice e spera che sia la stessa cosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
**iv. dicembre, notti insonni**  
  
  
Ittetsu gli ha chiesto di pulire il suo appartamento con lui, e Keishin- uhm, beh, non ha sicuramente detto di no, perché sembrava importante, anche se piuttosto strano. Ha accettato di farlo comunque, però. Come avrebbe potuto dirgli di no, alla fine?  
  
Quando Keishin è arrivato nel suo appartamento, però- si aspettava almeno qualcosa in disordine, qualcosa fuori posto, ma l’appartamento di Ittetsu era in ordine, pulito, non sembrava affatto che avesse bisogno di venire pulito.  
  
Ha lasciato stare, comunque, perché- immagina che  
  
Si lega i capelli, indietro, così che la smettano di dargli fastidio.  
  
Devono pulire i piatti, è l’ultima cosa da fare, prima di aver finito, e Keishin non può neanche dire che sia stata una fatica o altro, perché, come ha già detto, era tutto già pulito, quindi non è che ci fosse molto da fare.  
  
“Insaponi o sciacqui?” gli chiede Ittetsu, arrotolandosi le maniche e mettendoglisi vicino.  
  
Keishin si gratta la guancia. “Insapono” risponde, allunga un braccio per prendere la spugna e il sapone.  
  
“Allora io sciacquo” dice Ittetsu, e, come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo, prende il braccio di Keishin, che glielo offre come se niente fosse. Gli arrotola le maniche, cercando di non fargli male. “Iniziamo.”  
  
Keishin versa il sapone sulla spugna, inizia a insaponare i piatti. Ittetsu è così vicino, non gli ci vorrebbe nulla per farsi più in là e lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia, al momento. E se lo facesse- Ittetsu-  
  
“I miei genitori mi facevano pulire la mia stanza una volta ogni due giorni, quando vivevo con loro” dice Ittetsu, prende il piatto insaponato dalla mano di Keishin. “È un’abitudine che mi è rimasta.”  
  
Keishin annuisce, insapona un altro piatto. “I tuoi genitori ci tenevano all’ordine?” chiede.  
  
Ittetsu non ama parlare dei suoi genitori, sono poche le volte in cui lo fa, e fino ad ora Keishin ne ricorda solo alcune, tra cui quella volta in cui ha parlato del modo in cui sua madre non gli abbia mai preparato il bento. Keishin non ci aveva pensato troppo, prima, ma poi-  
  
Quando Ittetsu è stato male, ha avuto la febbre, e ha lasciato che Keishin lo andasse a visitare, gli ha raccontato, altro, di una punizione che suo padre gli aveva dato, una volta, una storia per spiegare, anche, la sua amicizia con Ono.  
  
Gli sono bastati due racconti, solo due, per capire la situazione di Ittetsu.  
  
“Ci tenevano che non ci fosse disordine da parte mia” gli risponde Ittetsu, prende il piatto dalle sue mani. “Volevano evitare che gli creassi problemi- per non pensare a me.”  
  
Keishin strofina la spugna sul piatto, sospira. “Pulisci il tuo appartamento ogni due giorni, quindi” dice, passandogli il piatto. “Anche se è comunque pulito.”  
  
Ittetsu annuisce, sciacqua il piatto, lo mette a scolare. “Non è una cosa che mi piace far sapere” ammette. “Sempre per i miei genitori, immagino. Questo, la cosa della febbre- e tanto altro.”  
  
Keishin passa a un altro piatto, la cucina è piccola, ogni volta che muove le braccia finisce per strofinare le braccia con quelle di Ittetsu, e lo fa davvero impazzire il fatto che ormai sia una cosa normale, tra loro. “Tanto altro?” chiede, per continuare a farlo parlare.  
  
Ittetsu aspetta che finisca con il piatto, poi lo prende dalle sue mani. “Devo chiederti una cosa” gli dice, senza guardarlo. “Devo chiederti se-” Non finisce la frase, rimane in silenzio.  
  
Keishin aspetta che finisca, mentre insapona un altro piatto.  
  
Ittetsu sbuffa, sembra esasperato. “Puoi rimanere a dormire qui, oggi?” chiede, come se lo stesse tirando fuori a forza, e Keishin si ferma, smette di strofinare la spugna.  
  
“Eh?” fa, il piatto gli cade dalle mani.  
  
Ittetsu guarda il piatto nel lavabo, sorride. “Potresti rimane qui, oggi, Keishin?” chiede, e questa volta Keishin- questa volta Keishin-  
  
“Tiri fuori il mio nome per corrompermi?” esclama.  
  
“Lo faresti?” insiste Ittetsu, ma continua a non guardarlo.  
  
Keishin riprende in mano il piatto, tossicchia. “Va bene” dice, annuendo, senza guardarlo, perché sarebbe troppo imbarazzante e perché- “Strano che tu lo chieda. È già un miracolo se sono qui, e mi chiedi anche di rimanere a dormire? Passi in avanti.”  
  
Ittetsu alza gli occhi al cielo, prende il piatto dalle sua mani. “Beh, ti ho detto della mia febbre, alla fine. E di questa cosa. E ti ho anche raccontato di quella volta con Ono, quindi-”  
  
Keishin sbuffa una risata. “Guarda che non sono serio” cerca di rassicurarlo. “Okay, forse un po’ serio lo sono. Io-” Versa altro sapone sulla spugna. “Non ho delle storie orribili sui miei genitori. Mi hanno amato quanto potevano, quindi non ho da lamentarmi, ma- sai quando conosci due persone che si amano tanto tanto, tra loro, e finisci per fare il terzo incomodo ed è come se non fosse il tuo posto, lì con loro?” chiede, voltandosi verso Ittetsu, che lo guarda in risposta.  
  
“Uh-hm.”  
  
“Il loro amore è un po’ così, e io sono abituato a questo tipo di amore e ad un certo tipo di velocità e noi due-” È- è una cosa difficile da ammettere. “-noi due siamo davvero lenti. È stato difficile adattarmi al nostro passo- anche se era anche il mio passo. Intendevo questo, quando ho fatto quel commento. Non so se abbia un senso, ma-”  
  
“Ha senso” fa Ittetsu, inclina indietro la testa, inspira. “I miei genitori non si amavano. Almeno credo. E non amavano me. Quindi credo che questo- Veniamo da due tipi di case diverse, immagino.”  
  
“Io non lo voglio l’amore che hanno i miei genitori, però” ammette, è una cosa che non ha fatto che pensare, una cosa che lo perseguita da quando hanno iniziato a frequentarsi.  
  
“Già, neanche io.”  
  
Keishin gli passa il piatto, Ittetsu lo sciacqua.  
  
“Però ti amo” borbotta Keishin, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
  
Ittetsu ride, a questo, e Keishin si volta subito a guardarlo, perché, dai- Dai, non si ride quando qualcuno ti dice una cosa simile, no? ma prima che possa dire qualcosa, Ittetsu gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e Keishin lo capisce, quello che sta cercando di dirgli, con quello.  
  
“Ti amo anch’io” gli ha detto.  
  
Keishin sbuffa.  
  
La guancia nella quale Ittetsu gli ha lasciato il bacio brucia.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Non credo che centreremo tutti e due, lì.”  
  
Ittetsu alza gli occhi al cielo, mettendosi sul letto, e Keishin se ne sta in piedi, a guardarlo, come se non sapesse che fare. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di portarsi qualcosa per cambiarsi, magari un pigiama, per farlo sentire un po’ più a suo agio, ma non sapeva se sarebbe davvero riuscito a dirglielo, perché-  
  
Ittetsu ci sta provando.  
  
Dopo la visita di Ono, di quando aveva la febbre, Ittetsu ha deciso di provarci anche più duramente di prima, perché Keishin e Ono lo meritano. Quando Ono gli ha fatto visita e gli ha portato la zuppa fatta da Keishin, Ittetsu ha capito che voleva essere sincero con loro, con Keishin. Con Ono ha già un rapporto, sono già loro due, ma con Keishin Ittetsu si stava nascondendo.  
  
Si stava nascondendo, ed era così stancante, era così faticoso, non ce l’avrebbe fatta per sempre, così- okay, magari ha ceduto, magari è perché è un debole, è un problema ed è un egoista, ma non ce la faceva più a non prendersi cura di se stesso, non ce la faceva più a respingere la gentilezza di Keishin, a pensare a sua madre che camminava per la casa con il mal di testa e ricordarsi di non averla mai raggiunta, a quel chicco di riso che non ha mai tolto dal viso di Keishin.  
  
Per questo ci sta provando, ci sta provando davvero.  
  
“Sì, che centriamo” risponde, facendosi di lato, Keishin alza le sopracciglia. “Okay, magari staremo un po’ stretti, ma centriamo” continua.  
  
Keishin guarda il letto, guarda Ittetsu, poi incrocia le braccia. “Fa freddo” si lamenta.  
  
Ittetsu lo guarda, senza dire nulla, poi: “Allora vai a dormire sul divano” gli dice, togliendosi gli occhiali. “Buonanotte, Ukai-kun” fa, sdraiandosi e tirando in alto le coperte.  
  
“No-o” continua a lamentarsi Keishin. "E non chiamarmi per il cognome, eddai!"  
  
Ittetsu sorride, tanto il suo volto è coperto, non può essere visto. Sente il peso di Keishin sull’altro lato del letto, ma fa finta di ninete, finché non sente le mani e la testa di Kesihin appoggiarsi sul suo fianco.  
  
“Però fa freddo” borbotta Keishin.  
  
Ittetsu si volta verso di lui, a guardarlo. “Se ti metti sotto le coperte non fa freddo” gli dice, si sdraia sulla schiena.  
  
Keishin tiene mani e mento su di lui comunque. “Ma perché questa stanza è così fredda, comunque?” chiede, Ittetsu arriccia le labbra, ci pensa.  
  
Ah, forse è perché- Si volta verso la finestra, la vede aperta, gli sembra di poterla vedere solo adesso. C’è qualcosa che non va in quella maledetta finestra.  
  
Keishin segue il suo sguardo, trova anche lui la finestra. “Quella finestra è stata aperta per tutto questo tempo?” chiede, appoggia le mani sul materasso, per alzarsi.  
  
Ittetsu quasi lo ferma, quasi lo prende dal braccio e glielo impedisce, ma Keishin si alza, scende dal letto e cammina verso la finestra.  
  
Per un attimo guarda fuori dalla finestra, poi, la chiude e, come se niente fosse, torna da Ittetsu.  
  
“Non puoi dormire con la finestra della stanza aperta, finirai per ammalarti di nuovo” gli dice, togliendosi la fascia per i capelli, appoggiandola sul comodino, e ora che ci pensa-  
  
Tutto questo è così strano.  
  
Keishin dormirà davvero lì, con lui.  
  
“Ora capisco perché ti sei preso quella brutta febbre. Insomma, se lasci la finestra aperta tutta la notte e hai solo questa coperta per coprirti-”  
  
Ittetsu si chiede se Keishin russi. Immagina che lo faccia, insomma lo suppone, ma non lo sa, e si chiede anche se parli nel sonno, e se lo fa, chissà cosa dice.  
  
“E poi guarda che la temperatura nella stanza influisce anche nella qualità del sonno. Questo significa che-”  
  
Durante i ritiri sportivi dei ragazzi hanno dormito nella stessa stanza una sola volta, quest’anno, perché c’era stato un errore nel conteggio delle stanze. Nonostante questo, quando Ittetsu si è svegliato Keishin lì non c’era, quindi non lo ha potuto vedere, davvero, come non ha potuto sentire se russava, o se parlava nel sonno, o anche la posizione nella quale dorme.  
  
Beh, immagina sia per questo che questa volta gli ha chiesto di rimanere.  
  
“- e se non dormi bene, tutta la tua giornata sarà orribile, perché sarai troppo stanco per averne una buona, no?”  
  
Ittetsu annuisce, ma non è che abbia sentito poi molto di quello che gli diceva, oltre al fatto che il freddo influisce sul suo sonno, cosa che ha anche senso, data la qualità del sonno che Ittetsu sta riscontrando da mesi.  
  
Keishin si mette sotto le coperte.  
  
Aveva ragione, il letto non è certo un letto matrimoniale, c’entrano a malapena, ma Ittetsu non se ne lamenta.  
  
Keishin emana calore, è bello averlo lì con lui.  
  
“Mancherò ad Haikyuu” dice Keishin, sdraiandosi. “Dormiamo sempre nella stessa stanza, di solito.”  
  
Ittetsu allunga un braccio, per spegnere la luce. “La prossima volta portalo, allora” gli dice.  
  
Keishin sbuffa una risata. “Okay” risponde, tira la coperta. “Mi stai togliendo la coperta” si lamenta.  
  
Ittetsu tira indietro. Non sta affatto togliendo la coperta, è Keishin che lo sta facendo. “Me la stai togliendo tu” fa, Keishin si lamenta, ma eventualmente lascia stare, sbuffando.  
  
“Haikyuu non me lo avrebbe fatto” dice.  
  
“Allora la prossima volta dormi con lui” gli risponde Ittetsu.  
  
Keishin ride, come se non fosse qualcosa di rivolto a lui, prende un respiro. “Ittetsu” lo chiama.  
  
Ittetsu si volta verso di lui, gli piace sentirlo dire il suo nome, nelle sue labbra il suo nome è al sicuro. “Sì?”  
  
“Mi daresti la tua mano?” chiede, il suo tono è esitante, come se avesse paura di chiederlo.  
  
Ittetsu inspira, poi espira, e forse anche lui ha paura, anche se solo di rispondere, anche se il ruolo più difficile è di chi fa la domanda.  
  
“Certo” risponde.  
  
Passa la mano a Keishin, che la stringe, la sua mano è screpolata, deve essere per il freddo, ed è dura, ma Ittetsu la stringe indietro, perché è un tocco cordiale, delicato.  
  
Vorrebbe che le loro mani rimanessero così per tutto il tempo.  
  
Ma si conosce, la notte.  
  


* * *

  
Per quanto sia strano, Keishin non si sente fuori posto, nell’appartamento di Ittetsu. Si sente accolto, come se fosse stato aspettato per tutto quel tempo, come se stesse riempiendo una spazio ch era già suo. Non gli è mai successo, è una cosa nuova, per lui.  
  
Gli sembra di averlo sempre fatto, questo, di aver sempre dormito nello stesso letto di Ittetsu, di avergli sempre tenuto così la mano, mentre entrambi aspettano di addormentarsi, e gli sembra di avere la certezza di poterlo fare per sempre, anche se non è così, anche se non lo sanno.  
  
Keishin lo sa che Ittetsu gli ha nascosto alcune cose, lo sa che per la maggior parte del tempo del loro rapporto ci sono delle cose che Ittetsu non gli ha detto, ma non può incolparlo, per questo. Anche Keishin gli nasconde delle cose, anche lui certe cose non gliele ha dette.  
  
Non gli ha detto, ad esempio, di come solo e non voluto si sia sentito, avendo conosciuto un tipo di amore che non gli andava bene, che gli stava stretto, quanto inadeguato si sentisse nella sua stessa casa, nella sua stessa famiglia, e forse questo non è giusto.  
  
“Ittetsu.”  
  
Conoscere un amore perfetto, uno vero-  
  
Quando sua madre gli diceva che avrebbe trovato l’amore della sua vita, prima o poi, Keishin si arrabbiava sempre, era una cosa così ingiusta, da dire, e comunque lui proprio non la capiva, perché-  
  
Come può l’amore della vita di qualcuno essere una sola persona, una sola cosa? Non è brutto da pensare, che si finisca per amare davverop solo una persona e tutti gli altri scendano in secondo piano? E, visto questo, non è proprio così che le persone intorno a lui amano? I suoi genitori, suo nonno, hanno trovato una persona, una sola, e l’hanno amata con tutto il loro cuore, ma il resto del mondo? Ma Keishin?  
  
Ha sempre voluto rifiutare la sua famiglia, quando si trattava di questo, non ha mai voluto essere come nessuno di loro, quando si trattava di amore, felicità, gentilezza, ma alla fine non è che abbia avuto altri modelli dai quali imparare ed è finito per rifiutare la sola idea di innamorararsi.  
  
Gli altri, nel mondo, lui non voleva dimenticarli, a causa di una sola persona. Non voleva dimenticare l’amore per i suoi genitori, o l’amore per suo nonno, o l’amore per i suoi amici, ma quando si è innamorato di Ittetsu-  
  
Ittetsu rende tutto più amabile, a Keishin sembra di aver scoperto una nuova faccia dell’amore, gli sembra di poter amare meglio da quando si è innamorato di lui.  
  
“Ittetsu, sei sveglio?”  
  
Nonostante questo, Keishin ha provato a prendere la via più facile, ha provato a prendere una via più sicura, con lui, ed è vero che voleva rifiutare quell’amopre che gli era stato presentato da suo nonno e dai suoi genitori, ma alla fine se lo stava imponendo, con ittetsu, si diceva che andavano troppo lenti, che non andava bene e non era giusto. Non nei suoi confronti, né in quelli di Ittetsu.  
  
La voglia di una storia veloce, che finisca in fretta, così da vivere in sicurezza, come alla fine non ha mai fatto.  
  
Erano pensieri davvero stupidi.  
  
Alla fine gli basta davvero stare con lui, finché potrà.  
  
Keishin non ha paura dei cuori spezzati, comunque.  
  
“Ittetsu” insiste.  
  
Ittetsu si muove girandosi di lato verso di lui, tiene gli occhi leggermente chiusi. “Il piano sarebbe quello di dormire, Keishin” gli dice, trascinando le parole.  
  
Keishin gli lascia la mano, per mettersi anche lui sul fianco, e Ittetsu sbatte le palpebre, è stanco, dovrebbe lasciarlo dormire.  
  
“Qui mi sento bene” ammette. Non ha detto nulla di che, non ha ammesso nulla di scandaloso, ma si sente come se lo avesse fatto comunque, si sente come se gli avesse detto un segreto, come se gli avesse appena confessato, nuovamente, di amarlo,e questa volta, come la prima, c’è sempre il rischio che Ittetsu non lo voglia, che lo rifiuti.  
  
“Beh, lo spero” gli risponde Ittetsu, sorridendogli. “Perché non potremo mica dormire da te, visto che vivi con i tuoi” aggiunge.  
  
Keishin apre la bocca, poi la chiude, poi la riapre. “Ma come-”  
  
Ittetsu ride. “Anche io ti sento bene, qui” gli dice.  
  
Keishin deglutisce, si sdraia sulla schiena. “Ho sempre odiato provare qualcosa per qualcuno, mi è sempre sembrato troppo faticoso.” Sbuffa. “Quindi- io mi sono nascosto, un po’, da te.”  
  
Ittetsu gli riprende la mano, tra le sue due.  
  
“Ma non mi sono mai sentito più al mio posto di quando sono con te” ammette, senza guardarlo, e Ittetsu stringe la sua mano, non risponde a parole, lo fa così. “Ora puoi dormire, se vuoi.”  
  
Ittetsu lascia con una delle sue mani la sua mano, prima che Keishin possa voltarsi, gli sta toccando i capelli, piano. “Hai i capelli lunghi” osserva.  
  
“Te ne sei accorto” gli risponde Keishin, torna su un fianco.  
  
“Te li posso tagliare io” si offre Ittetsu, allora.  
  
Keishin sorride.  
  
Ittetsu ha un modo tutto suo, di rispondergli, ha un modo tutto suo di guardarlo, ha un modo tutto suo di farlo sentire bene.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Ittetsu porta di nuovo la mano su quella di Keishin, continua a tenerla con entrambe. “Quando tu sei qui, questa è casa mia” gli dice, il suo tono è identico a quello di quando gli ha risposto davanti la palestra mesi fa.  
  
Ittetsu chiude gli occhi, per dormire, Keishin fa lo stesso.  
  


* * *

  
Ittetsu si sveglia con mal di testa, il sole non ancora sorto e troppo presto, esattamente come tutte le altre volte, solo che, quando apre gli occhi, vede, come prima cosa, Keishin, sdraiato vicino a lui, e sente la sua mano tra le sue, e gli ci vuole un attimo per sentirlo, ma lo sente anche russare, ed è- Ovviamente, Keishin russa. Lo sapeva, ne era più che sicuro, anzi.  
  
Keishin fa una smorfia, mentre dorme, Ittetsu non gli lasca la mano, lo guarda, ed è proprio come lo aveva immaginato, la sua espressione è serena e buffa, mentre dorme, e i suoi capelli sono sparsi sul cuscino, e russa e un po’- sì, sta anche sbavando, un po’.  
  
Keishin arriccia il naso, Ittetsu vorrebbe sapere se sta sognando qualcosa di bello, qualcosa che lo renda felice, e forse- forse quando si sveglierà, Keishin glielo racconterà, forse gli affiderà i suoi sogni.  
  
Ma adesso Keishin sta dormendo e Ittetsu è sveglio.  
  
È sveglio e ha mal di testa ed è da solo, in questo.  
  
Si alza, per mettersi in piedi, la stanza non è fredda come al solito, e anche il mal di tetsa non è poi tanto forte, anche se fa comunque male, anche se non è facile da ignorare.  
  
Ha lasciato la mano di Keishin.  
  
Non se n’è accorto subito, ma per mettersi seduto ha lasciato la mano di Keishin.  
  
Non può riprenderla, lo infastidirebbe, e comunque-  
  
Si toglie le coperte di dosso, piano, per non svegliarlo. Non può rimanere lì, non così. Lo sa che lo ha fatto di proposito, tecnicamente, lo sa che lo ha invitato proprio per questo, perché lo vedesse, ma è troppo, è-  
  
Sarà umiliante e orribile e Ittetsu non lo sopporterà.  
  
Deve solo prendere un antidolorifico, poi quando si risveglierà starà bene e Keishin potrà vederlo, ma ora non sarebbe giusto. Keishin sta dormendo, non può disturbarlo con queste cose.  
  
Scende dal letto.  
  
Una volta sveglio si alza sempre dal letto.  
  
Deve uscire dalla stanza e prendere un antidolorifico, poi tornare a dormire come se niente fosse.  
  
Okay.  
  
Può farcela.  
  
Si mette gli occhiali, sbadiglia.  
  
Ha ancora sonno.  
  
Stava dormendo davvero bene, con la mano di Keishin tra le sue, con lui accanto, meglio di quanto abbia mai fatto, gli è parso- per un attimo aveva davvero pensato di potersi svegliare senza mal di testa, che una volta sveglio non avrebbe ricordato le parole dei suoi genitori, che sarebbe rimasto a letto con Keishin tutta la mattina, anche se sveglio, come fanno alcune coppie nei film, ma-  
  
Ittetsu è figlio dei suoi genitori, alla fine.  
  
Sa di starsi ancora nascondendo, sa che non è giusto, non è che non lo sa, ma- non è pronto. E se si mostrasse così, a Keishin, e lui provasse pena per lui, e se provasse disgusto invece?  
  
Keishin non deve mai saperlo, non deve, non deve, non deve.  
  
Apre la porta, esce dalla stanza.  
  
Ci saranno altre volte, per fargli vedere questa parte di lui.  
  
Sembrava molto più semplice, quando lo aveva architettato nella sua testa, molto più fattibile.  
  
Va verso il bagno, che è più freddo del resto dell’appartamento, ed è una cosa strana perché di solito è la sua stanza la parte più fredda.  
  
Apre lo scaffale in alto, per tirare fuori l’antidolorifico, e si prepara il bicchiere per ingoiare la pillola, ma quando sta per metterla in bocca, gli sembra di vedere, con la coda dell’occhio-  
  
La porta del bagno è socchiusa, non chiusa, come Ittetsu teneva la sua porta, la notte, come ogni volta in cui sua madre si faceva i giri la notte, e proprio come quelle notti, Ittetsu la vede.  
  
Sua madre cammina, passando davanti la porta socchiusa, e Ittetsu la riesce a vedere per meno di un secondo, prima che sparisca.  
  
Ittetsu rimane con il bicchiere preparato in mano, alzato, e si avvicina alla porta, per aprirla di più e-  
  
“Ittetsu” dice Keishin, strofinandosi un pugno sull’occhio. “Che ci fai sveglio?”  
  
Ittetsu lo guarda, poi guarda il bicchiere che tiene in mano.  
  
Non era sua madre.  
  
Non vive più con i suoi genitori.  
  
Ittetsu-  
  
“Perché sei sveglio, tu?” ribatte.  
  
Keishin sbatte le palpebre, si gratta la testa. “Perché tu non eri a letto” risponde. “È successo qualcosa?” chiede, poi.  
  
Ittetsu scuote la testa. “No” risponde, “Solo-”  
  
Sua madre camminava per la casa tutte le notti e Ittetsu non la raggiungeva mai, aveva paura di incastrarsi lì con lei, quindi non l’ha mai fatto. Lo spaventa, pensare di dover fare così per sempre, pensare di dover vagare per il suo appartamento, avendo ancora sonno, con un mal di testa del cavolo e solo, sempre solo.  
  
Sua madre non è lì, è Ittetsu che ce la sta portando.  
  
“Ho mal di testa” ammette, guardando in basso.  
  
Keishin non dice nulla per un po’, poi si appoggia allo stitipe della porta. “Ti fa tanto male?” chiede.  
  
Ittetsu ci pensa, poi scuote la testa. “Non questa volta.”  
  
“Ci sono state delle altre volte?”  
  
“Sì.” Ittetsu annuisce. “Tante.”  
  
Keishin rimane in silenzio, di nuovo, poi: “È per questo che alcuni giorni sembri stanco?”  
  
Ittetsu annuisce, non riesce a dire nulla, a questo punto, ma gli mostra il bicchiere e l’antidolorifico e Keishin annuisce, poi si gratta di nuovo la testa.  
  
Tutto questo è strano. È strano, davvero, ma non- non brutto.  
  
“Devo prenderlo” annuncia.  
  
Keishin annuisce, è mezzo addormentato, deve essersi trascinato fuori dal letto, per trovarlo. “Oggi non devo andare ai campi, possiamo rimanere a letto finché non ti passa” dice.  
  
Ittetsu lo guarda, tira su col naso. È a poco, anzi pochissimo, dallo scoppiare a piangere, e non sa se è per il dolore alla testa o per Keishin.  
  
“Come ti sei svegliato?” chiede, prende la pillola, si aiuta con l’acqua ad ingoiare. “Ho fatto di tutto per non svegliarti.”  
  
Keishin sbadiglia, poi scrolla le spalle. “Non lo so, mi sono svegliato e tu non c’eri” dice, gli porge la mano, come se dovesse guidarlo nella sua stessa casa. “Andiamo a letto” insiste.  
  
Ittetsu prende la sua mano, non vuole perdersi, e Keishin lo porta fuori dal bagno, per portarlo in camera da letto.  
  
“C’è qualcos’altro che non va, non è così?” gli chiede Keishin, camminando. “Sembri giù.”  
  
Ittetsu si inumidisce le labbra. “Credo che i mal di testa siano di famiglia” ammette, apre lui la porta della sua stanza.  
  
Keishin lo guarda un attimo, sembra considerare come rispondergli, poi: “Madre o padre?” chiede, entrando nella stanza, Ittetsu entra con lui.  
  
“Madre.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
Ittetsu si siede su un angolo del letto, Keishin gli si mette accanto.  
  
“Potremmo andare a fare dei controlli” fa Keishin, in uno sbadiglio. “Per vedere di che si tratti.”  
  
Ittetsu lo guarda, stringe la mano che gli tiene, ancora, e ancora, e potrebbe farlo per tuto il giorno. “Credo che questi mal di testa siano parte della solitudine della mia famiglia” dice, sperando che non gli rida in faccia, sperando davvero che lo capisca. “L’amore che ci siamo negati tra noi.”  
  
Keishin alza le loro mani, bacia il dorso di quella di Ittetsu, in una dimostrazione d’amore che Ittetsu non si era mai aspettato di ricevere. “Io credo che l’amore che la mia famiglia ha scelto sia la nostra solitudine” dice, in risposta. “Un amore che rinnega in troppi” si spiega, poi. “Ti aiuterò con la tua, come tu mi aiuti con la mia.”  
  
Ittetsu aggrotta la fronte. “Ma io non ti aiuto.”  
  
Keishin sorride. “Sì, invece. Lo hai sempre fatto” gli dice. “Ora torniamo a letto.”  
  
Ittetsu annuisce, una fitta di dolore gli arriva alla testa.  
  
Si sdraia.  
  
Keishin si sporge verso di lui, esita un attimo, poi gli lascia un’altro bacio, questa volta sulla fronte. “Così passa” scherza, poi.  
  
Ittetsu alza gli occhi al cielo, si toglie gli occhiali.  
  
“E se non riesco a dormire che faccio?”  
  
“Rimaniamo entrambi svegli.”  
  
“È un piano orribile.”  
  
“Con Haikyuu faccio così, quando sta male.”  
  
Ittetsu ride, la testa gli fa male, ma ride, e Keishin gli si sdraia accanto, sospira.  
  
“Adesso chiudiamo gli occhi, e se fra mezz’ora sarai sveglio, dovrai svegliarmi, così ricominaciamo da capo.”  
  
“Haikyuu ti sveglia, quando fate così?”  
  
“Certo che sì, è la sua parte preferita.”  
  
Keishin chiude gli occhi, Ittetsu lo guarda per un attimo, il mal di testa gli gratta la nuca, chiude gli occhi, senza davvero aspettarsi nulla di che, ma quando lo fa, si concentra sulla vicinanza di Keishin, sulla sua sola presenza e-  
  
Ah.  
  
Ah, può sentirlo, questa volta.  
  
Era da tempo, che non si sentiva così bene, anche prima di dormire davvero, era da tanto che non si sentiva così sereno e così assonnato, come se fosse giusto, adesso, addormentarsi.  
  
Finalmente, pensa.  
  
Quando si risveglierà, ne è sicuro, starà bene.


End file.
